


She's my wife and I love her

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, minor sanvers and superfriends appearances, they're married, this is just all fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara constantly refers to Lena as her wife and Lena loves it.





	1. Chapter 1

“And what can I get you today?”

Lena smiles at the waiter and opens her mouth to place her order but Kara cuts in.

“My _wife_ will have,” she turns to Lena, that adorable crinkle between her eyes. “What will you have?”

Lena shots Kara an affectionate smile before she addresses the waiter. “I’ll have the kale salad, thank you.”

It happens a lot, Kara referring to her as her wife. It’s not something that Lena is complaining about, it’s not something she’d ever complain about, but sometimes it is unnecessary.

Lena waits until the waiter has written down her order and has left before she turns to face Kara. Kara, who is grinning at her, mouth wide and eyes bright as she looks back at Lena.

Lena lets out a soft laugh and she knows the expression on her face is nothing short of adoration as she looks at Kara. “Are you ever going to stop doing that?”

“Nope,” Kara says, popping the “p”.

Lena shakes her head fondly at Kara, her wife is ridiculous.

“Don’t deny it, you like it.”

“I do not.” Of course she does. Her heart still flutters every time she hears Kara say it and she hopes it never stops. It’s been a month since they got married and she loves every time Kara refers to her as her wife.

“Yes you do.”

She also loves teasing Kara.

 “No I don’t.”

“Leeennnaa,” Kara whines as her bottom lip sticks out. “Don’t be mean. I know you like it too.”

“I don’t like it.”

Puppy eyes are added to the pout and that makes Lena break. As much fun as teasing Kara is, it’s too difficult when she looks like this.

“I love it.”

Lena can see it takes a moment for the words to align with their previous argument.

_She doesn’t like when Kara refers to her as her wife, she loves it._

The pout is less intense but it’s still present as Kara grumbles. “You’re mean.”

“Sorry darling but you make it too easy.”

They’re interrupted as the waiter places their drinks on the table and by the time Lena has thanked him and turned back to Kara, she’s smiling at her again.

Lena reaches over and takes Kara’s hand that’s on the table once the waiter has left again. “I love nothing more than to hear you refer to me as your wife. It reminds me that I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

She loves that she can still make Kara blush like that too.

Kara’s smile is so soft in return that Lena’s breath catches in her throat.

“I love you,” Kara says softly.

Lena gives her hand a gentle squeeze. “I love you too.”

xxx

“…and that’s how my wife helped Supergirl save the city.”

Lena smiles as she hears the tail end of the story Kara is telling to a small group of people. It looks like CatCo has its new batch of summer interns.

“Darling, I’m not sure that’s entirely accurate.”

Kara spins around and an excited grin instantly appears on her face. “Lena! Hi! What are you doing here? I thought we weren’t meeting until lunch.”

Lena steps forward and places a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek. “I have a meeting with James first. Then we’ll have lunch?”

Kara nods with a smile and then before Lena can react, Kara has taken her hand and pulls her the small distance to the wide-eyed group of interns watching them with great interest.

“Everyone,” Kara says, addressing the group. “I’d like you to meet my wife, Lena Luthor.”

There’s a murmuring of hello’s and smiles from the group, all who still look surprised by her sudden appearance. This won’t last long though. She’s a frequent visitor here and she’s sure the interns will be sick of hearing about her by the time their internship is over.

It’s adorable and incredibly endearing really how Kara manages to mention she has a wife in most of the conversations she has. She’s heard enough complaints from Alex, Maggie, Winn and James to know that that it happens both here and at the DEO.

Lena turns back to Kara. “I better go see James. I’ll stop by your desk at twelve for lunch?”

Kara leans over and presses a soft kiss to her lips. How is it that after all this time, her heart still flutters when Kara kisses her?

“Have fun,” Kara smiles.

Lena nods her head towards the interns still watching them. “You too.”

xxx

“Could you please pass this to my wife?”

Alex takes the wine glass from Kara’s hand and slides it across the table to Lena. “You do realise she has a name, right? Or have you forgotten it since you never call her by it anymore? It’s Lena, by the way.”

Kara rolls her eyes at her sister before she passes the rest of the drinks she’d just bought around the table.

“Just for that comment, next round is on you.”

Kara settles into the seat beside Lena and Lena instantly takes her hand. It’s true that Kara still refers to her as her wife whenever the situation allows for it (and sometimes when it doesn’t) but Lena doesn’t want it to stop so she comes to her wife’s defense.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten that you were exactly the same when you first got married. In fact, I heard you talking to Agent Vasquez the other day and you referred to Maggie as your wife so you shouldn’t be teasing Kara.”

Kara gives her a proud smile while James and Winn start laughing.

Maggie nudges Alex’s shoulder with her own, a grin on her face. “Awww that’s cute.”

Alex shots Maggie an embarrassed smile before she turns to glare at Lena.

Kara cuts off whatever Alex is about to say. “Don’t look at my wife like that.”

Alex huffs out a laugh. “Honestly? Her name is Lena.”

Kara leans into Lena’s side. “Yes it is and she’s my wife so I’m going to continue to call her that, no matter what you all say.”

xxx

Lena does it sometimes too because of course she does. Just the thought that Kara is her wife, that Kara agreed to marry her (well Kara was the one to propose but she still said “I do” on their wedding day) makes her giddy, and she’s going to remember and vocalize that as often as possible.

She doesn’t do is as often as Kara, and less in public spaces (she’ll refer to Kara often as her wife around their friends but not amongst strangers as Kara does).

Lena is pretty sure she hasn’t said Kara’s name to Jess, only referred to Kara as “my wife”, since they’d gotten married. Jess has started saying “your wife is here” through the intercom to let her know when Kara has arrived which never fails to put a smile on Kara’s or her face.

When Kara is free, she always attends events with Lena and Lena proudly shows her off to her colleagues and the ‘elite’ people of the city. She introduces Kara to everyone as her wife and loves the smile Kara always sends her in return.

xxx

Oh God, Lena feels terrible. She tries to move in her bed but her head is pounding and she lets out an involuntary groan instead.

Kara is in the room in an instant. She’s talking on the phone and Lena hears the end of the conversation.

“Sorry, I can’t come into work today. My wife is off sick so I’m going to stay home to take care of her.” Kara pauses. “Thanks, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to stay home,” Lena says. Or more accurately croaks, her voice sounds awful.

“Of course I do. You’re my wife and I’m going to take care of you because clearly you’re in no state to look after yourself.”

“But-“

“No buts.” Kara’s voice softens and she takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Kara brushes some of the hair back from her face before she gently cards her fingers through her hair. “Let me take care of you.”

She leans into the touch, already feeling marginally better just by having Kara close. “Ok.”

xxx

**Kara: I can’t wait to see you, my beautiful wife.**

Lena smiles at the message. God she misses Kara, she misses her so much.

**Alex: Please come back soon, she’s driving us crazy.**

**Winn: Never. Leave. Again.**

**Maggie: Please let her visit.**

**Alex: Yes, listen to Maggie.**

Lena laughs as she reads the texts from her friends. She’s been gone two days, has one more night at her conference, but clearly Kara is missing her just as much as she’s missing Kara.

She wonders what exactly Kara has been doing that prompted these messages.

Lena sends a message to Kara, one that she knows will solve all their problems including her own. She misses her wife and they said that they could handle three days apart but clearly they’d been lying to each other and themselves.

**Come visit me? I miss you.**

xxx

The moment Lena steps into their apartment, she can tell something is different.

Not wrong, but different.

There’s soft music playing and there’s weird noises coming from the kitchen. There’s a delicious smell coming from the kitchen too which is strange because she knows Kara can’t cook.

Lena gasps and her eyes go wide as she steps into the room.

“Lena!” Kara grins. “You’re home!”

Lena looks around the room, takes in the mess and food spread out across the kitchen.

She takes in the table set with cutlery and wine glasses and candles and a beautiful bouquet of flowers in the middle.

She takes in her wife, standing in the middle of it all with a soft smile now on her face as she watches her.

Lena drops her bag by the door and makes her way over to Kara. “What’s going on?”

“I thought we could have a nice night in, just the two of us.”

Lena’s heart melts as Kara threads her fingers through hers. She looks around the room. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.”

“I did. Well, it wasn’t too much trouble. And actually Maggie did all the cooking.” Lena makes a mental note to thank Maggie later.  “You’re my wife and I wanted to do something special for you. You’ve been working so hard recently and you deserve a relaxing night off and I wanted to give that to you.”

Lena tilts her head up and presses a lingering kiss to Kara’s lips. “Thank you. I really do have the best wife ever.”

“I think you’ll find that I have the best wife ever.”

Lena huffs out a laugh. “Before we get into this argument again, I should remind you that Maggie made dinner and it smells delicious so we should eat it before it gets cold.”

“See? I have the best wife ever.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on the previous chapter, they made me smile. I'm glad you all thought it was cute!!
> 
> I was trying to write more of As luck would have it but this happened instead. I hope you enjoy more supercorp being cute wives.

The smile on Kara’s face when Lena walks into the DEO is so bright that it causes Lena’s breath to catch.

It’s a good thing everyone at the DEO already knows they’re married because with the way Kara is looking at her now (and the way she knows she’s looking at her in return) it’s obvious that they’re together.

Plus, since everyone knows, there’s no reason that Lena can’t greet her wife with a kiss.

“Lena! What are you doing here?” Kara asks, smile still bright.

It’s not uncommon for Lena to visit the DEO, either to visit Kara or to help with something at the request of Alex or Winn. But Kara smiles at her just as big each time she visits and Lena loves it.

And she loves Kara more than anything.

“Can’t I stop by to visit my wife at work because I missed her?”

Kara’s smile gets impossibly brighter.

“You guys are gross, you saw each other this morning.”

Kara sticks her tongue out at Winn, interrupting their moment. “You’re just jealous that I’ve found the love of my life and we’re happily married and you haven’t.”

Winn rolls his eyes, the way he always does when Kara starts saying things like that.

Lena steps in before they can start arguing. She touches Kara’s arm gently to draw her attention again. “Darling. Do you have time for a lunch break?”

“If you’re asking me out on a date then I accept.”

“You do realise we’re married, right?”

“Yes. And my beautiful wife just asked me out to lunch so of course my answer is yes.”

Lena ignores Winn’s muttered comments as she threads her fingers through Kara’s and gives her hand a light squeeze. “Then it’s a date.”

xxx

Lena steps into their closest, eyes flitting over the items in it in search of something to wear to Game Night tonight.

“Lena?”

“In here.” Lena calls back, unsurprised when a moment later, Kara steps into the doorway.

Lena takes in the excited glint in her wife’s eyes and knows instantly that Kara is up to something.

“Is everything ok?”

Kara nods and holds out her hand so Lena abandons her clothes search and takes her hand.

Kara leads them to their bed so Lena takes a seat on it as she watches her wife curiously. Kara holds up a hand in a ‘wait a moment’ gesture and in a gust of wind she vanishes only to reappear again a moment later with a small present in her hand.

There’s nervousness now as well as excitement in Kara’s eyes as she holds out the wrapped gift to Lena.

Lena wracks her brain but she can’t think what specific occasion this gift may be for.

“What’s this?”

“Open it and you’ll see.”

Lena takes the gift and normally she’d open it slowly, just to see Kara squirm with excitement before she’d huff out a breath and tell Lena to just open it.  Not this time though, as curiosity gets the better of her and she tears into the wrapping paper.

Lena catches sight of the blue and red amongst the wrapping paper and it doesn’t take long for her to realise what it is as she pulls the gift from the paper.

It’s a t-shirt. A blue t-shirt. With red writing on the front along with the ‘s’ symbol of the House of El underneath it.

Lena laughs as she holds the shirt out in front of her and reads the words.

**SuperWife**

“Really?” Lena asks as she looks up at Kara, a grin on her wife’s face.

Kara shrugs. “I thought it was appropriate.”

Then Kara slips off her cardigan to show she’s wearing the exact same t-shirt that Lena is currently holding.

“Look. I got one too.”

Lena can’t help but laugh again. “Shouldn’t I be the only one with the shirt since I’m the one actually married to a Super?” Although technically Kara would be a ‘superwife’ too since she _is_ Supergirl.

Kara pouts. “Are you saying I’m not a ‘super’ wife?”

Lena tugs Kara forward until she’s standing between her legs. “You’re the best wife I could ever ask for.”

Kara tilts her head down so her forehead is resting against Lena’s. “Does that mean if I ask you to wear the shirt to Game Night, you will?”

“What?”

Kara pouts at the sudden distance Lena puts between them.

“Please. We’ll look so cute together.” Kara gives her her best ‘puppy dog’ eyes and Lena is powerless.

“You do realise everyone will laugh at us, right?”

“Only because they’ll be jealous of how great we look.”

Lena shakes her head fondly at Kara. She knows they won’t be.

“Wait. Does that mean you’ll wear yours too?”

Lena pauses like she’s thinking about it. She must admit that they shirts are pretty cute. And her wife looks even cuter wearing it.

“Okay.”

“Yes!” Kara squeals. “You’re the best!”

“Remember you said that when I win at Monopoly. I don’t want to get the silent treatment for the rest of the evening like last time.”

“That was only because you teamed up with Maggie! And I may not have been talking to you but I still snuggled with you on the couch when we watched a movie afterwards.”

Lena tugs Kara back down so their foreheads are resting together again. “This time, I promise to team up with no one but my SuperWife.”

…..

Alex bursts out laughing as soon as she sees them just as Lena knew she would.

Maggie tells them they look cute, but Lena can tell she’s trying not to laugh too.

Winn suggests they all get matching ones that say “SuperFriends” on them instead which everyone but Kara objects to.

Lena sees James take a few photos of them during the night but she doesn’t care, even if he may give them to Alex to blackmail her with later. Kara looks so happy that Lena would wear matching shirts with her for the rest of their lives if Kara asked her to.

It is a surprise though when a few days later Lena walks into her office to find a new photo frame sitting on her desk, complete with a photo of her and her wife wearing matching shirts. Kara’s smile is so wide, her eyes so bright, that anyone looking at the photo can tell she’s truly happy. In the photo Lena’s eyes are on Kara as she watches her with a fond smile on her face and you can tell she’s in love.

This photo is definitely one of her favourites and she laughs when she finds the same one on Kara’s desk too.

xxx

She can’t help but watch. It does nothing to calm her nerves but knowing something is better than knowing nothing.

She watches as Supergirl gets up from where the alien has just knocked her down again and something in Lena’s chest loosens.

Only to tighten again when the alien manages another good hit and Supergirl is sent flying again.

Lena knows she shouldn’t do this to herself, but the TV in her office had started broadcasting Supergirl’s latest fight and she hadn’t been able to look away, not when her wife was in danger.

Lena knows that it’s part of who Kara is, that she’ll always help despite the personal risk and cost, but that doesn’t mean Lena likes watching her wife getting beaten up by an alien even if Kara is distracting it from destroying the rest of the city.

Supergirl still hasn’t moved from her latest place on the ground and then the camera pans away from her, up to show J’onn and Superman fighting the alien and Lena almost yells at the TV to get them to pan back down so she can see if her wife is okay.

Lena knows she has to wait now. Wait for a call from Alex with a Supergirl update. Kara had made Alex promise that if things ever go bad that Alex would immediately call Lena so she didn’t have to sit and panic.

Lena watches as Superman and J’onn manage to apprehend the alien together but there’s still no word on the TV about Supergirl and that does nothing to help the panic crushing her chest.

But then Lena’s phone rings and it startles her some much she nearly drops it, had had it clutched in her hand in the hopes that somehow that’d get it to ring.

And now it has but it’s not Alex’s name that’s shining back at her, it’s Kara’s.

(Well not Kara’s name but the name **Wife <3**).

Lena fumbles with the device in her hurry to answer it but she somehow manages to hit the button.

She’s breathless. “Kara?”

“Hey!”

Kara’s voice is bright and Lena can feel the knots loosening in her chest just from the sound.

“Are you ok?”

Lena huffs out a laugh. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?”

“I’m good.” Kara says, smile still evident in her voice. “We kicked some alien butt. Well he sort of kicked my butt but J’onn and Kal got him in the end.” And then Kara’s voice turns soft. “I know you were probably watching the fight on TV and I wanted to let you know that I’m okay.”

Lena finds herself relaxing even more under Kara’s words.

“Thank you. I’m glad you called.”

Lena can’t help but laugh though as she looks up at the TV and catches sight of Supergirl again.

Supergirl, still sitting on the ground surrounded by dirt and rumble, and she talks on the phone.

That would’ve eased her fears if they’d shown that image a bit sooner.

“Are you still on the ground?”

Kara laughs. “I am.”

She can hear in the background the newscaster speculating about who Supergirl could be talking to.

“I can see you on TV.”

Lena watches as Supergirl looks around for a moment until she sees the camera and then she waves, a bright smile on her face.

Lena laughs again as she watches Kara finally stand up. She brushes dirt off her suit and then the image changes, back to a replay of Superman hitting the alien and she can’t see Kara anymore.

“I had to call you first. I can’t have my wife worrying about me unnecessarily.”

Lena smiles again. Kara still calls her that whenever she can and Lena still loves it.

“I’ve got to go,” Kara says before she can reply. “Alex is calling and I have to head back to the DEO. I’ll stop by your office once I’m done there?”

“Please. I could use a hug.”

“So could I. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Lena’s still smiling as Kara ends the call, all the worry and fear gone, her chest now filled with a warmth only Kara brings her.

xxx

“When my wife scrunches her nose, she looks adorable.”

…

“Yeah well have you heard my wife laugh? It’s the best sound ever.”

…

“Yeah well my wife has adorable dimples too.”

…

Who on earth is Kara on the phone to? She’s about to asks when her own phone rings and Lena looks down in surprise as Maggie’s name appears on the screen.

“Hello?”

“I take it your wife is on the phone to my wife?” Maggie says by way of greeting and suddenly things make a lot more sense.

“Yes she is.”

“Is yours also drunk?”

Lena frowns. “No?” Is Alex?

“Really? So Alex is going on about how cute my butt is and how adorable my dimples are and Kara is being an active participant in the conversation.” Maggie pauses. “Oh no, are they playing ‘my wife is the best’ again?”

Lena can’t help but laugh (and she hears Kara in the background say “did you hear that? Her laugh is wonderful” but she ignores that to focus on the conversation at hand). “It’s seems like they might be. Do we stop them?”

The last time Kara and Alex had had this discussion, the statements were more “my wife is the CEO of a major corporation and she’s not even thirty” and “my wife jumped in front of a bullet to save a kid” not “my wife has really soft hair” and whatever Alex has been saying about Maggie which is probably along the same lines.

Lena listens back into Kara’s end of the conversation as she waits for Maggie’s answer.

“My wife makes the cutest sound when she sleeps sometimes. It’s not quite a snore but it almost is and it’s adorable.”

“Yeah, we probably should.” Maggie says. “Especially if Alex is drunk, who knows what could be said.”

It seems Kara doesn’t even need to be drunk to share things about her. At least nothing PG-13 has been said. Yet.

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best. You handle your wife and I’ll handle mine?”

Maggie laughs. “I think you’ve got the better end of the stick since yours is sober.”

Lena laughs too. “Good luck.”

She ends the call and turns her attention back to the conversation Kara is having.

“My wife still thinks it’s cute when I call her ‘my wife.’”

Okay, yes, that may be true but she doesn’t want Alex to know that. At least in Alex’s drunken state she’s less likely to remember what Kara has said this evening.

Lena really needs to stop this conversation.

But it seems Maggie gets there first as Kara pulls the phone away from her ear with a frown.

Kara’s about to dial Alex’s number again but Lena places a hand over Kara’s to stop her.

“Don’t worry, Maggie has her.”

Kara’s frown only deepens. “How do you know?”

“Because I was just talking to her. Now, are you going to tell me why you told Alex that I have adorable dimples and snore?”

Kara blushes. “Alex was claiming again that she has the best wife and I couldn’t let her win.”

“And the fact that I snore makes me the better wife, how?”

“It’s cute,” Kara mumbles.

Lena pulls Kara closer to her. “You’re cute. And for the record, you both lose. I have the best wife.”

Kara huffs out laugh. “Are we going to have this argument now?”

“Or we can just agree to a tie and order some pizza and potstickers for dinner instead?”

“See. I told Alex. Best wife ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I'll probably end up writing more of these because I love supercorp wives so if anyone has any prompts, feel free to message me.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently every time I sit down to write something now I end up writing supercorp wives. I'm going to leave this fic open and just add to it whenever I have ideas so feel free to send me prompts.

“Lena?”

The name is said softly, just beside her ear, and the sound brings Lena back to consciousness.

The noise of the surrounding area hits her soon after and she remembers where they are.

The airport.

They’re off on their first vacation as a married couple and Lena has begun it by falling asleep on her wife’s shoulder while they’re waiting for their flight.

Lena blinks open her eyes against the harsh lights from the airport and lifts her head from Kara’s shoulder. She tilts her head up to look at Kara at her side and finds warm blue eyes looking back at her.

“Sorry. I didn’t want to wake you but we’ll be boarding soon and I really have to use the bathroom.” Kara leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Lena’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

Lena sits up straighter in her seat and pulls her hair into a messy bun atop her head as she tries to shake away the last tendrils of sleep. She watches Kara walk away with a smile on her face. They’re off on vacation, just the two of them. Lena can think of nothing better than a week of relaxing in the sun with her wife, away from the city and the inevitable danger it brings from both Kara’s job and her own family.

“Your wife is sweet.”

It takes a moment for Lena to realise that the woman beside her is talking to her.

Lena looks over at the woman sitting on the other side of Kara’s vacated seat. She looks to be close to sixty and she watches Lena with a smile on her face.

“Hmmm…?” Lena hums, not yet awake enough to process what she’s just said, her mind still on her wife and how excited she is about their first vacation together, even if they’re both nervous to leave the city for a whole week.

“Your wife is sweet,” the woman repeats. “It’s nice to hear someone talk who’s so obviously in love.”

Lena feels the blush stain her cheeks even as she smiles. Of course Kara’s been talking to a stranger about them. Again.

Lena shakes her head fondly. “I hope she wasn’t too much of a bother. If you get her talking about me or the fact she’s married, she won’t stop.”

The woman shakes her own head with a laugh. “I did ask about the two of you so I brought it upon myself but as I said, it’s nice listening to someone talk about someone they clearly love.”

Lena smiles as she thinks about whatever Kara may have told this woman because it’s clear that she believes what she’s saying, that there’s no doubt in this woman’s mind that Kara loves her.

“She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Lena admits, and she’s not exactly sure why she’s talking to this woman more than just a few friendly words but her smile is gentle and her eyes are soft as she looks at her with a knowing look and Lena can tell why Kara had spoken so easily with this woman while she was asleep.

“She said the same thing about you.”

Lena’s heart warms at just the thought of that. It’s something that Kara has said before but there’s something different about hearing it from a stranger.

The woman laughs. “She then spent the next ten minutes telling me how great you are and it’s probably the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. She really does love you.”

Lena’s heart skips a beat as she blushes again and ducks her head. But then she lifts her head back up because she wants this woman, even though she’s a stranger, to know that she feels the same.

“I really love her too.”

The woman smiles. “I can tell.” She holds out her hand. “I’m Margaret by the way.”

Lena shakes the offered hand with her own. “Lena. It’s nice to meet you.”

“And it’s nice to finally get your name. Kara has been referring to you as ‘my wife’ for the past half hour.”

Lena laughs as she spots Kara walking back towards them. “Yeah, she does that.”

“Who does what?” Kara asks as she takes the seat in between the talking women.

Lena reaches out and threads her fingers through Kara’s. “I hear you’ve been talking about me again.”

The blush that spreads across Kara’s face is beautiful.

“Can you blame me?” Kara asks, squeezing Lena’s hand. “I have the best wife in the world and if someone asks about the ring on my finger and the sleeping woman on my shoulder, I’m going to tell them about you.”

Lena lifts their joined hands and presses a kiss to the ring on Kara’s hand. “I’m pretty sure I have the best wife in the world.”

Kara smiles at Lena softly before she turns back to Margaret as their flight gets called. “It really was nice talking to you. I hope you have a good flight and have fun with your grandkids.”

Margaret smiles again at them both. “Thank you. It was lovely talking to the both of you. It’s wonderful to see two people so in love as you are. Have a good holiday together.”

Both Lena and Kara blush again as they both smile at Margaret. They wave goodbye as they head towards their gate, their hands still joined between them.

“So,” Lena says, playfully nudging Kara’s side. “It seems I can’t leave you alone with anyone without you bringing us up.”

Kara shoots her a smile. “It’s not my fault I’m so happy and want to talk about it all the time. And she asked so you can’t blame me this time.”

Lena gives Kara’s hand a squeeze. “I know, darling, I’m just teasing.” Her voice drops low so only Kara can hear her. “I think it’s sweet how you can’t help but talk about us.”

“I think you’re sweet.”

Lena blushes as she smiles before leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Kara’s lips.

“I also think it’s sweet that you still blush whenever I compliment you.”

“I do not.” She does, the blush on her cheeks is evidence enough of that.

Kara sends her a knowing look and Lena shakes her head fondly at her wife.

“Yes you do and I love it.” This time it’s Kara who leans forward to quickly kiss her. “Come on,” Kara says as she tugs her towards the front of the queue to board the plane. “I can’t wait to start our first vacation together with you as my wife.”

Lena gives her hand another squeeze. She feels exactly the same.

“Just imagine how many more people we’re going to meet. People on the plane, waiters, guests at the hotel we’re staying at, all who don’t know us and who I’ll be able to introduce you to them as my wife.”

Oh no. She hadn’t thought about that.

Kara’s grin is infectious and soon Lena is grinning along too.

But honestly? She can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More wives! I don't know how I feel about these two but I hope you enjoy them.

“Thank God you’re here.”

The relief in Alex’s voice is so strong that Lena wonders yet again why she’d called her to the DEO in the first place. All she’d received was a confusing phone call from Alex, assuring her that Kara was fine but asking if she could come to the DEO as soon as possible. And then she’d heard Kara shouting in the background and then the call had cut out.

Lena had rushed out of work with hurried excuses to Jess because all Lena could think after that is why Alex had been the one to call her and not Kara.

The only thing that kept her from full on panic on the way over was the fact that she’d heard Kara’s voice in the background on the phone.

“Is she okay?” Lena asks, breathless with worry (and from her run from her car because she really just needs to make sure that her wife is okay).

“She’s fine. She-“

A crash from across the room draws both their attentions to the centre of the control room.

And thank God, there’s Kara, not in a hospital bed tied up to machines like she’d been expecting.

Although she also hadn’t been expecting to see Kara lying in the middle of the floor either, the chair she’d clearly just fallen off still spinning beside her.

“Oh, for the love of God,” Alex says, exasperation clear in her voice as she stalks off towards Kara.

Lena has no choice but to follow if she wants any answers.

And she definitely needs them now.

But at least she can see that Kara is ok. Well, okay for someone who has just fallen out of a chair and put a sizeable dent in the floor.

“Are you okay?” Lena asks as they reach Kara’s side. Kara, who’s still lying on the floor and looks to be in no hurry to get up any time soon.

Kara’s head lolls to the side towards her and what Lena can only describe as a goofy grin appears on her face.

“I’m great, now that you’re here.”

Lena catches the eye roll Alex throws towards her sister before she reaches down and helps her to her feet.

“Is she okay?” Lena asks, directing her question to Winn and J’onn instead because so far both Danvers sisters have been unhelpful and are now brushing parts of the DEO floor off of Kara’s suit.

It’s clear now that Kara is unharmed, she just wants to know now if she’s alright because there has to be a reason that Alex called her here in the first place and something about Kara definitely seems off.

Winn opens his mouth to answer but J’onn beats him to it.

“There was an alien that broke out of containment earlier and Supergirl managed to capture him again but she got hit with one of his poison spines in the process.”

Lena’s eyes widen and that fear from earlier is back, clawing at her chest. Poison! Why didn’t Alex mention that on the phone! How are they all so calm about this?

Kara and Alex are currently having an argument about the dent in the floor, Winn looks amused and J’onn looks like his normal, unsmiling self. None of them are behaving how she’d expect if Kara had been poisoned earlier.

That does nothing to help Lena’s worry at all.

She forces herself to remain calm (well, appear calm). “Poison?”

“Don’t worry, she’s fine. Well, she's mostly fine. The poison had a different reaction to her Kryptonian biology than it would’ve if she was human. The poison would’ve killed a human but with Supergirl, it’s just temporarily impaired her.”

“What does that mean?” Lena asks, sending a worried look at her wife. Does that mean she’s temporarily without her powers? That’s a lot better than the scenarios currently running through Lena’s mind.

“That means she’s-“

“Drunk,” Winn cuts in and yes, he definitely looks amused. “She’s completely wasted and it’s hilarious.”

Winn shrinks under the disapproving look J’onn shoots him.

“It’s not hilarious,” Alex says, drawing everyone’s attention to her. Lena has to press her lips together in an attempt not to laugh because, no, the situation itself it’s very funny, but watching Alex continuously hit Kara’s hands away as Kara tries to play with Alex’s hair is.

Drunk. Ok, Kara is drunk. That’s something she can handle. Something that’s not life threatening and means her wife will be okay. Why couldn’t J’onn have lead with that instead of poison.

“Stop,” Alex says with another swat of her hand. “Go see your wife. You’ve only been telling us how much you’ve missed her for the past hour and now she’s here, you don’t even seem to care.”

Kara’s eyes are on her immediately and her whole face lights up.

“Lena!” Kara shouts, like she’s only just noticed that Lena is here even though they spoke briefly before.

Before Lena can blink, she finds herself with an armful of her alien wife.

“Are you okay?” Lena asks again but this time the words are said into Kara’s neck as her wife holds her in a tight hug.

Kara pulls back, that goofy smile on her face once more. “I’m great!”

Now that all of Lena’s fear is gone, she can’t help but think about how adorable Kara looks right now.

“How long will-“ Lena begins but she doesn’t get very far into her question before a warm hand at her jaw distracts her.

“I missed you.”

Lena smiles softly at her wife, the rest of the DEO momentarily forgotten.

“I missed you too, darling. I’m glad you’re okay.”

Kara’s eyes are wide and so very blue and Lena can’t help it as her own hand rises to brush against Kara’s cheek.

It takes a cleared throat from Alex and laughter from Winn for Lena to remember that they’re not alone right now.

“How long will this last?” Lena asks, remembering her question from before she’d gotten lost staring at Kara.

“With the rate the toxin is disappearing from her cells, she’ll be completely back to herself within twenty-four hours. We’ll need to keep her here until she’s in the clear.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “What?”

This must be the first time she’s heard this. Or else she’s forgotten, which at this stage is equally as likely.

“Kara, we talked about this. We can’t have you out in public, it’s too much of a risk.”

“But-“ Wide, sad eyes turn to Lena. “But I want to stay with Lena.”

“Hey,” Lena says softly as she reaches out to take Kara’s hand. ”I’m not going anywhere.”

Kara’s bright smile is back instantly. “Really?”

“Of course.”

Lena laughs into her shoulder as Kara’s arms go back around her again.

Kara pulls back suddenly from their hug. “I love you!”

“I-“

“Oh my Rao!” Kara cuts her off, an uncharacteristic seriousness (in this state at least) falling over Kara’s face all of a sudden.

Kara’s exclamation confuses everyone else too as she sees concerned looks settle on their faces over Kara’s shoulder.

“What?” Lena asks after the silence stretches a bit too long for her liking. Kara is just staring now and it’s starting to unnerve her. Maybe there were wrong about inebriation being the only effect the poison had.

“We’re married!”

Oh. Okay. That was unexpected.

“Yes, we are.”

That smile is back. God, Lena really loves that smile.

“We’re married!” Kara exclaims again and she is almost bouncing on her feet now in excitement.

“Yes, we’re married.”

“You’re my wife!”

“And you’re mine.” Lena laughs.

“I forgot for a moment. How did I forget that?”

The bark of laughter from Alex startles them both and Lena is reminded once again that they’re not alone.

“Oh my God. How did you forget?”

“I…” Kara trails off with a frown as she looks between Alex and Lena.

Lena runs a comforting hand down Kara’s arm. “It’s okay, darling.”

Kara’s face breaks into a grin once more. “We’re married! And you’re the best wife ever!”

Alex laughs again. “There’s the Kara we all know and mostly love.”

Alex words earn a glare from Kara and Lena thinks that Alex should probably be careful with her words because that glare looks dangerously close to the look Kara has before she uses her heat vision.

Alex continues though, undeterred by the potential threat of being burnt.

“You’re the one who has been going on for the past hour about how great your wife is and how much you love her and miss her and how wonderful she is. If there were any agents that didn’t now you two were married, they do now. So forgive me if I’m not you’re number one fan right now, especially with the hole you made in the floor and how fascinated you were with my hair just a few minutes ago. But how could you forget Lena was your wife? You literally haven’t stopped mentioning it since you got married.”

Kara sticks out her tongue at Alex “I don’t need you to be my number one fan, Lena already is.”

Lena shrugs. “It’s true.”

Her words earn another smile from Kara and an eye roll from Alex.

She figures it’s time to give Alex and the rest of the agents a break from Kara because from what it sounds like, she hasn’t been the easiest drunk to deal with and Lena is just glad things aren’t worse.

“Why don’t we go and see if we can find you some food? I’m sure we could get someone to get us some pizza if we asked nicely?”

“And potstickers?”

“Of course.”

“And a salad for you too?”

Lena smiles. She catches Alex’s gaze with a question and Alex nods.

"Why don’t I go sort out the food,” Alex says to Kara. “And you two can go set yourselves up in the breakroom. I’ve left my laptop in there so you can watch Netflix if you want.”

“Yes! Thank you, Alex,” Kara says, any annoyance at Alex from before long gone already.

Lena takes Kara’s hand. “Come on. We’ll find all the blankets in the building we can and we can watch movies and eat pizza and cuddle all night.”

Kara’s grin is back in full force “Yes! It’ll be the best sleepover ever!”

Lena decides against pointing out the fact that they live together so every night is basically a sleepover and Lena can see that Alex comes to the same decision before she vanishes to go and find them some food.

The situation may not be entirely ideal because of the whole poisoning thing but Lena’s not going to complain about getting to have the night off to cuddle and watch movies with her wife.

Lena presses a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek before she squeezes her hand. “Let’s go.”

xxx

Lena sighs at the sight that greets her when she enters her office.

It’s a cute sight. An adorable sight. But one that she feels guilty about because they had dinner reservations two hours ago but she had been called down to the lab leaving Kara to wait in her office alone.

It’s unsurprising that Kara has fallen asleep on her couch.

Lena walks over to where she is snoring lightly and she can’t help but smile at her sleeping wife.

She brushes some of the hair across Kara’s face and leans down to press a kiss to her forehead.

Kara stirs at her touch as sleepy eyes blink up at her. Warmth fills Lena’s chest at the soft smile that spreads across Kara’s lips.

“I’m so sorry, darling.”

Kara sits herself upright on the couch. “What time is it?”

Lena glances at her watch. “It’s after nine. I’m sorry I kept you waiting, you must be starving.”

Kara’s expression turns guilty and Lena narrows her eyes. “What did you do?”

“…I may have raided your snack drawer.”

Lena walks over to check the drawer herself because that guilty expression can only mean one thing.

And she’s right, it’s empty.

“You ate it all.”

Kara looks sheepish. “I was hungry.”

Lena walks back over to Kara and takes the seat beside her. “It’s a good thing I’m rich or else I wouldn’t be able to keep up with your eating habits.” She pauses, her tone shifting from joking to more serious as she continues. “I am sorry about dinner. I was looking forward to spending the evening with you.”

“Well my beautiful wife, I guess you’ll just have to find some way to make it up to me.”

Lena raises her eyebrow at Kara’s flirtatious tone until she catches the teasing smile on her wife’s lips.

“You’re talking about me buying you food, aren’t you?”

Kara’s face breaks into a grin. “I have the best wife ever. You know me so well.”

Lena laughs and leans over to press a quick kiss to Kara's lips.

"And maybe afterwards we can..." Kara trails off with a lift of her own eyebrow but she's blushing and Lena is back to thinking Kara is adorable again.

Lena can't help but kiss her again.

“Come on. Let’s get you fed. Again.”

It’s Kara’s turn to laugh.

"I've said it once and you know I'll say it again but I definitely have the best wife ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout out to all those who have commented on this so far, you guys are the best! And to all those who have read this and/or left kudos, you guys are awesome too! Anyway, here's more Supercorp wives, I hope you enjoy it.

Lena is unsurprised when Alex, Maggie and Tyler show up together early one Saturday morning.

“Hi,” Lena greets with a smile as she opens the door and gestures them inside.

Her smile turns to laughter when Tyler spots Kara through the open doorway and struggles in his mother’s arms until Maggie puts down the squirming two year old. The boy runs straight for Kara and Lena watches as Kara easily scoops him up and then giggles fill the apartment, both her nephew’s and her wife’s, as Kara spins him around.

Lena turns back to Maggie and Alex with a smile as they enter the apartment too. “What brings you here so early?”

“Not that we’re complaining of course,” Kara says as she walks over to greet them, Tyler now resting his head on Kara’s shoulder as he gives her a hug.

Lena uses the excuse of Kara greeting her sister and sister in law to turn her attention to her nephew.

“Hey, Tyler,” she says softly, hand reaching out to rub his back. The touch gains his attention and as soon as his eyes land on Lena, his face lights up. His arms reach out for her instead now and Lena grins as Kara reluctantly hands over the toddler.

Tyler’s little arms wrap around her neck and Lena laughs when she sees the pout now on her wife’s face. Even with the little boy in her arms, Kara is still the cutest thing she’s ever seen. Although it’s a tough call when Tyler pulls away and he’s grinning and Lena’s heart melts.

“We stopped by to show you something,” Alex says, pulling Lena back into the conversation that Tyler had distracted her from.

Kara looks around but she sees nothing out of the ordinary. “Show us what?”

“Tyler,” Alex says gently and his name gains the boy’s attention. Lena can tell by the way Alex has said his name that he’s not what they want to show them, but the reason they’re here has something to do with him.

Tyler holds out his arms for his mom next and Kara laughs softly as Lena is the one to pout this time as the boy is transferred from her arms.

“Tyler, sweetie,” Alex says again. “Who’s that?”

Alex points at Kara and they’re both confused.

“Ant Kar,” Tyler says, looking proud when everyone smiles at him.

But that can’t be what they’re here to show them, even if he can’t say her name right yet, he’s been calling Kara “Ant Kar” for months.

“And who’s that?” Maggie asks pointing at her next and Lena is confused again.  Tyler knows who she is too.

“Ant Eena.”

“Yes,” Alex nods encouragingly. “That is Aunt Lena. But what did you call her this morning?”

Her words get a confused look from Tyler now, like he can’t figure out what she’s asking.

“This morning,” Alex tries again. “When I asked you who you were staying with tonight, who did you say?”

He looks confused again as his eyes dart around the four adults in the room. But when he speaks, even if the words aren’t entirely clear, Lena knows exactly what he’s trying to say, and whose fault it is.

“Ant Kar and My Wiff.”

Lena can’t help the laughter that bubbles past her lips, the amusement clear on both Alex’s and Maggie’s faces too. She looks over at Kara and finds she’s bright red but she’s grinning too and that makes Lena laugh even more.

Her wife almost looks proud.

“I can only assume that you’re to blame for this?” Alex says, addressing Kara.

Kara’s grin turns sheepish.

Maggie rolls her eyes. “Who else is going to be to blame for our son referring to Lena as “My Wife”?”

Maggie’s words start Lena laughing again. She knows Kara refers to her as “my wife” often but it’s still a surprise that she’s said it enough times that a two year old has picked up on it and thought it was Lena’s name.

“It’s not my fault,” Kara says but all her words do is get everyone, including Tyler, to join in on Lena’s laughter.

Lena winds her arms around Kara’s waist and pulls her into her side. She leans over and presses a kiss Kara’s cheek. “Of course it is, darling.”

Lena sees a playful smile settle on Kara’s face as she presses herself into her side and Lena knows that whatever Kara’s about to say, she’s going to love, but Maggie and Alex probably won’t.

“It’s not my fault, it’s yours.”

“Mine?” Lena asks, but she’s pretty sure she knows where this is going.

“Yes, yours. It’s entirely you’re fault for being too wonderful and I just can’t help calling you ‘my wife’ every chance I get because it reminds me how lucky I am that you agreed to marry me and it reminds me every time I say it how happy you make me.”

Lena’s heart fills with so much warmth at Kara’s words. Instead of pressing another kiss to Kara’s cheek, Lena tilts Kara’s head with her free hand so she can press a kiss to her lips.

“I love you,” Lena mumbles into the kiss.

She feels Kara’s lips stretch into a smile against her own.

“I love you too.”

“And that’s our cue to leave.”

Lena stills at the sound of Alex’s voice, she’d forgotten they weren’t alone. But then Kara giggles into her shoulder and Alex and Maggie roll their eyes and Lena is smiling again.

And then Tyler points at Lena and says “my wife” again and everyone is laughing as Kara reaches over and bops him on the nose and says “hey, kid, that’s my line.”

xxx

Game Night always brings out Kara’s extra competitive side so Lena’s not surprised when a bet occurs between her and Alex, Kara too intent on winning to see how difficult it’s going to be for her to actually win.

(She’s so intent on winning that she doesn’t even realise that win or lose, there are only consequences for Kara but none for Alex.

Although Lena figures that Kara bragging about it would be punishment enough for Alex if Kara does indeed win).

“My Wi- I mean Lena, could help you with that.”

Kara is not allowed to refer to Lena as her wife for the entirety of the evening and they’re only in the first half hour and Kara is already having difficulty not using the word.

 “I told you, I have the best-“ Kara cuts herself off with a pained expression.

“The best what?” Alex asks, amusement clear in her voice. She’s enjoying this way too much.

Kara keeps her mouth shut and doesn’t reply. Which is probably wise because Lena is sure that if Kara were to speak right now, the word “wife” would be the next thing that falls from her lips, even if Kara tried to stop it.

If Kara can’t manage the whole evening without saying the word “wife” then she has to give up pizza for a week so Lena knows that Kara really doesn’t want to lose.

And she actually does surprisingly well throughout the evening. There are a few close calls but Kara manages not to use the word “wife” all evening, although it’s clear to everyone how much she wants to.

(Lena finds it strange how often she hears her name over the course of the evening, no longer used to Kara calling her by her actual name.)

Their friends did try and make Kara slip up, baiting her with their words in the hopes she’d fail. Lena did find it funny, and slightly cruel, when Maggie and Alex started using the word “wife” to refer to each other when it was clear that Kara may actually be able to survive the evening without using the word.

But Kara didn’t break and Alex had pouted as she’d left because she’d really thought Kara couldn’t last the night. It’s lucky she didn’t actually have anything riding on the bet, something Kara probably won’t realise until at least the morning.

“Are you proud of me?” Kara asks as she slides into bed behind Lena later that night.

Kara’s arms instantly go around Lena’s waist and Lena threads her fingers though Kara’s atop her stomach.

“I am,” Lena says with a laugh. “I must admit, I am surprised you managed it.”

Kara presses a kiss to Lena’s shoulder, her voice mock serious. “It was tough.”

Lena laughs again as she snuggles back into her wife’s embrace.

“If I say it now, will you tell on me?”

Lena pretends to think about it for a minute. It’s 11.30pm so the night is technically not over yet. “You can’t last another half hour?”

“I could, but I really don’t want to.”

“Then I guess we can keep this just between us.”

Kara pulls her hand from over Lena’s stomach and nudges her hip. Lena gets the hint and rolls over so she’s facing Kara instead.

Kara shifts forward so they’re pressed together once more and she settles her forehead against Lena’s.

“I love you, my beautiful wife.”

Lena grins into the space between them and Kara grins too.

“I’d missed hearing you say that.”

“I’d missed saying that.”

Lena tilts her head up and kisses Kara softly.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so this is me trying to get back into it.

Lena tries to stay awake, she really does. But when Kara shifts so she can lie down with her head pillowed on her wife’s thigh, it’s a losing battle. Then Kara starts carding her fingers through her hair and there’s no hope in Lena staying awake at all.

“Is your wife asleep?”

Lena hears the words, knows it’s Alex who’s spoken, but she can’t find the strength to respond, so close to sleep.

“We can leave, let her get some rest?”

That was Maggie and dammit, she can’t let them leave. Kara has been looking forward to family night for the past week.

“No,” Lena mumbles, fighting her tiredness to make sure her workaholic tendencies and late night last night don’t ruin movie night for everyone.

“It’s okay. If you’re tired we can go.”

“No,” Lena says again, using the last of her strength to blink her eyes open and push herself up from Kara’s warmth. “Stay, please. Don’t let me ruin the night.”

Lena watches Maggie and Alex give each other a look, clearly trying to decide if they should stay or leave. Lena’s distracted from them however when Kara speaks.

“Lena, sweetie, you should get some sleep, you’re exhausted.” Kara’s voice is so soft, the concern clear in her eyes and Lena melts at the sight. She’d been going to fight, to say she’s fine and she can stay awake for the rest of family night but Lena knows now that Kara’s not going to let that happen.

“Okay,” Lena acquiesces. She stands, slightly unsteady on her feet and wow, she really is tired. “I’m sorry. I promise next week I’ll be less tired.”

Alex and Maggie give her a smile, reassuring her that it’s okay and that she should go get some rest.

Lena gives them both smiles in return before she leans down and presses a kiss to Kara’s forehead.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Kara smiles. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Lena leaves them to their night, feeling slightly guilty about having to leave herself but she knows they all understand, it’s not the first time that one of them has fallen asleep at movie night after all.

She’s asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

…

She’s not sure how much later it is that Kara slides into bed beside her but she feels the bed dip and then the next thing Lena knows, she’s wrapped in Kara’s arms.

“Sorry I woke you,” Kara says, the words whispered softly into her ear.

Lena just hums in response, not awake enough to say anymore as she snuggles into her wife’s arms and falls back asleep.

xxx

“Hello, Maggie, sweetie, light of my life and the future mother of my children.”

Lena looks on in amusement as Maggie rolls her eyes as Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s waist and rests her chin on her shoulder.

Maggie wastes no time in getting to the point. “What do you want?”

“What makes you think I want something?” Alex sounds innocent but Lena knows she is anything but.

Maggie turns in Alex’s arms and gives her a look. That’s all it takes for Alex to break.

“How set on date night tomorrow night are you?”

Maggie looks suspicious. “Why?”

Alex explains how Lucy is in town for just a few days and she was hoping they could make it a group thing tomorrow so all their friends can meet up with Lucy as well. “I promise.” Alex finishes.” We’ll have two date nights next week instead.”

Maggie smiles. “That sounds good to me, I want to see Lucy as well.”

“You’re invited too, of course.” Alex says, turning to Lena. “And Kara as well. We’ll invite everyone, make a night of it.”

“That sounds good to me,” Lena smiles in return. And then she can’t help but laugh. “You know, if I greeted Kara like you just did, she wouldn’t even bat an eye or think I was up to something like Maggie just did.”

“You think?” Maggie asks. “I know she greets you like that all the time but she won’t find it the least bit suspicious if you do it to her?”

Lena shakes her head. She knows her wife. Kara would probably just greet her with something just as sickly sweet in return.

“I agree with Lena,” Alex says. “They’re both in as deep as the other. Of course I meant it when I said it just as much as Lena and Kara do but they definitely verbalise it differently to the way we do.”

“So it’s a bet then? Lena greets Kara the same way and we see how she reacts?” Maggie asks and Lena shakes her head. Of course they’re going to bet on this. And she’s going to go along with it because it’s always entertaining watching how competitive they get with each other. Plus, this bet only involves her telling her wife how much she loves her which is something she does multiple times a day anyway.

Alex and Maggie shake hands. “You’re on.”

All three of them look from the kitchen where they’ve been conversing over to Kara who is setting the table with cutlery for dinner. (Maggie is supposed to be getting the food from the kitchen while Alex is on drinks but clearly they’ve been side tracked). A quick check to make sure they haven’t been overheard and Maggie and Alex give Lena a nod of encouragement.

Lena rolls her eyes but makes a move towards Kara anyway. She sidles up to Kara and winds her arm around Kara’s waist.

“Hello, Kara, darling, light of my life and the future mother of my children.”

Kara beams and instantly leans into the contact before she presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek.

“Hello my beautiful wife, the love of my life and the most wonderful person I’ve ever met.”

Lena blushes at the compliments even though she was expecting something along those lines.

Kara looks confused when Alex bursts out laughing and Maggie groans.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lena says before Kara can ask before as presses her own kiss to Kara’s cheek.

xxx

“You’re definitely my favourite person.”

Lena turns away from the stove to find Kara watching her with a soft smile on her face.

“You’re meant to be still asleep. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

Kara’s smile widens as she moves towards Lena. She’s clearly just woken, her hair is pulled into a messy bun and she’s wearing the Supergirl pyjama’s Lena had bought her as a joke. She looks so incredibly adorable that Lena switches off the stove and flips the last pancake onto a plate so her full attention can be on her wife.

“What’s the occasion?”

“Can’t I just treat my wife?”

Now Kara is absolutely beaming as she steps into Lena’s personal space and Lena winds her arms around Kara’s waist.

“You can. Have I told you recently that you’re the best wife ever?”

Lena laughs. “I think you may have mentioned it once or twice.”

Kara brushes her thumb along Lena’s cheek which she assumes is to remove some flour that is no doubt on her face. No matter how hard Lena tries, she always ends up making a mess of herself and the kitchen when she cooks.

“Well I’m going to say it again.” Kara says, bringing Lena back to the conversation and away from Kara’s thumb that’s brushing a distracting line across her cheek. “You’re the best wife ever. And you’re the smartest and the funniest and the most beautif-”

Lena cuts her off as she presses their lips together. She has no choice really, she hasn’t had the chance to kiss her wife this morning yet and now Kara is in her arms and she looks so cute and now she’s complimenting her and Lena just really can’t help herself.

“Morning,” Kara mumbles against Lena’s lips and then they’re both smiling as Lena pulls away.

“Good morning to you too.” Lena gives Kara one last peck before she pulls completely. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

Kara laughs. “There is definitely no need to apologise for that. In fact, I wouldn’t mind at all if you wanted to do it again.”

“Later.” Lena promises. “Right now I need you to go back to bed so I can bring you breakfast in bed like I’d originally planned.”

“Really?” Kara asks. “We can’t just eat it out here?”

“Nope. I planned to treat my wife to breakfast in bed and a lazy Sunday morning and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Kara darts forward and presses a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek. “Okay. But don’t be long.”

“Because you’re hungry?”

Kara shakes her head. “No, because I’ll miss you and I’m looking forward to spending the morning in bed with my beautiful wife.”

Lena blushes as Kara continues to smile at her. How on earth has she been lucky enough to get this amazing woman as her wife?

She kisses Kara again, because she has to.

“Okay, now go.” Lena says when she finally pulls away from her wife again. “Before the food gets cold.”

Kara’s grinning as she heads back towards their bedroom. “Don’t be too long!” She calls over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Supercorp wives because what can I say? I love them.

“You’re not Kara’s wife by any chance, are you?”

“You know Kara?” It makes sense because this new coffee shop is close to CatCo and Lena knows Kara is a frequent customer but how does this woman know that Lena herself knows Kara?

The barista must see the question in her eyes because before Lena can respond, she’s speaking again.

“Your order was very specific, I don’t know anyone else who likes hot chocolate this sweet.”

Lena smiles, the clear amusement in the young woman’s eyes making her relax and of course that’s how she knows. “My wife certainly does have a sweet tooth.”

“She does.” The girl hands over the coffee and hot chocolate over with a smile. “She also talks nonstop about you, did you know? It’s very cute. And I can finally put a name to her stories, she only ever refers to you as her wife.”

Lena’s chest fills with warmth, the way it still always does when Kara calls her her wife. “That sounds like Kara. You’re not the first person to not know my actual name because of her.”

The woman laughs. “You’re a lucky woman, it’s clear how much Kara loves you.”

Lena blushes but before she can respond, the barista is being called away.

“It was nice to meet you,” the woman says over her shoulder and then she’s off to deal with another customer.

…

Kara seems confused by the enthusiastic kiss Lena gives her when she turns up at CatCo but responds nonetheless. Lena is really glad that Kara was in her office when she’d found her.

“What was that for?”

Lena presses another quick kiss to her lips. “Because I love you.”

xxx

“Where’s my wife?”

Lena hears the voices from the corridor and she hopes they let Kara in to see her soon. She just wants to see Kara, that’s all she needs right now.

The door opens and Lena’s eyes instantly fall on Kara, the knot in her chest loosening slightly.

“Lena.”

Lena sees the tremble in Kara’s bottom lip as she stands in the doorway and instantly feels guilty. It’s not her fault she’s here but she doesn’t like that she’s made Kara worry and she knows Kara will blame herself for this.

Kara reaches the side of her bed, hand falling just short of Lena’s, fingers twisting in the bed sheets instead. “Are you okay?”

Since Kara won’t close the gap between them, Lena does instead. She takes Kara’s hand in her own, feels the comforting warmth of her wife as she threads their fingers together.

“I’m fine,” Lena smiles, punctuating the sentence with a squeeze to Kara’s hand.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

“No.” The strength in Lena’s voice clearly surprises Kara as she looks up with wide eyes. “No, you’re not going to do that to yourself. This was no one’s fault but my mother’s. She’s the reason I was attacked, why I was hurt. It has nothing to do with you.”

“But-“

“No buts. You can’t be everywhere at once. You were off doing important work with Kal and I know you came as soon as you could. I don’t blame you for not being here. I’m fine now, and you’re fine too. That’s all that matters.”

Lena sees Kara’s lip tremble again as tears gather in her eyes.

“Come here,” Lena says with a tug to Kara’s hand and Kara immediately moves closer. She hits the edge of the bed but it’s not close enough for Lena. She’s putting on a good front right now, mostly because they’re still at the hospital, but she was scared, so scared, as her life was threatened once again. Tomorrow, once they’re back in the privacy of their own home, she knows she’ll break down and Kara will hold her and they’ll talk and they’ll get through this together, just like they do with everything.

But for now she’ll settle for cuddling with her wife in an uncomfortable hospital bed, knowing that she’s safe with Kara by her side.

Lena tugs her hand again and Kara gets the hint so she slips onto bed beside Lena.

Lena sinks into the contact immediately as her wife’s arms settle around her and Lena’s own arms hug her back just as tightly.

“I was just so worried.” Kara says, this time the words whispered into Lena’s neck. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I know, I’m okay,” Lena reassures. She’s a bit sore but she’s okay, even better now that her wife is here.

xxx

“Kara, I’m trying to read.”

Lena’s words do nothing as all Kara does is snuggle closer.

“Kara?”

“Mmhmm?”

Lena huffs out an amused breath, Kara’s head now blocking the view of the page she’d been reading as Kara is now basically on top of her.

“Kara?” She tries again.

Kara tilts her head up to meet Lena’s eyes, a grin on her face. “Were you trying to read?”

Lena tries to keep a straight face but it’s difficult when her wife currently looks so adorable.

“Yes. So if you wouldn’t mind, could you move?”

When Kara doesn’t move, Lena wiggles her body, trying to slip out from under Kara but all it does is cause Kara to giggle.

“Fine,” Lena says although she’s still trying not to smile as she tosses her book down beside them on the bed. “Happy?”

“Cuddling in bed with my beautiful wife? Of course I am.”

Lena laughs as Kara shifts her weight off Lena so she’s pressed up against her side instead, her head now pillowed on Lena’s shoulder.

They stay silent for a moment, just enjoying being close before Kara breaks the silence.

She’s never usually silent for long.

She tilts her head up until blue eyes meet green, the soft look in Kara’s eyes still making Lena’s heart flutter even after all of this time.

“I love you, Mrs Danvers.”

And there her heart goes, fluttering again.

Lena loves that, being called Mrs Danvers.

It doesn’t happen often, both of them having kept their own last name when they’d married. It had been a hard decision, both of them wanting to take the other’s name but in the end they’d decided to keep their own, all that mattered was that they were getting married and they’d be together, regardless of their last names.

But when Kara calls her Mrs Danvers, warmth always spreads through Lena as Kara smiles gently at her. There’s so much love radiating from that smile and Lena can’t help but smile back just as warmly.

It’s always said when they’re alone and happy and nothing else matters except for them and how much they love each other.

Lena tilts her head, pressing a soft kiss to Kara’s forehead. “I love you too Mrs Luthor.”

xxx

“Kara, have you seen my keys?” Lena winces at the sound of her own voice, the volume too loud for her pounding head.

Kara stumbles out of their bedroom and she looks about as good as Lena feels right now. Her hair is a mess, her clothes too, with makeup smudged across her face as she blinks blearily over at Lena. Okay, she does look good, and frankly rather adorable as she looks confusedly at Lena, but the point is that Lena feels terrible right now.

“What?”

“My keys,” Lena repeats and maybe she shouldn’t be looking for her keys but something to throw up in instead as her stomach rolls.

“I…” Kara scans the apartment, eyes narrowed and Lena’s not sure if she’s using x-ray vision or just trying to protect her eyes from the harsh light.

“There.” Kara points towards the couch and Lena has a vague memory of lying there last night before Kara had carried her to bed. “You’re going to work?”

The thought is painful but she really should, it’s their own fault for going out drinking on a work night.

“You’re not?”

Kara shakes her head and it must hurt because she grimaces. “I told Snapper I was going to work from home.”

Lena fishes out her keys from behind a cushion before steadily making her way to the door.

“You’re the boss, you can take the morning off at least.”

“What sort of example would I be setting if I didn’t show up at work because I’m hungover?”

“What sort of example would you be setting if you turned up at work hungover?” Kara counters and she has a point.

The fact that she’s even considering taking time off work is a testament to how bad she’s feeling right now. They really did drink a lot last night.

And it had been her idea so she only has herself to blame. But they hadn’t been out together in a while and there’s a new club in town they’d both wanted to check out and they’d started drinking and having so much fun that even when the sensible side of Lena told her they should leave because they had work tomorrow, they’d decided to stay anyway.

She deserves to have a fun night out with her wife every once in a while.

It had been a really good night, from what she can remember. They’d danced and laughed and met new people. Lena remembers Kara telling every single person they met, the bouncers, the bartenders and other drunk people at the club, that Lena was her wife.

Even completely wasted her wife is still adorable.

They both haven’t had a chance to let loose like that in a while, not with the jobs they have.

They should go out more often, maybe just with less drinking.

“We can go back to bed and cuddle and nap until we feel better?”

That’s all it takes for Lena to break. She flicks a quick text to Jess saying she won’t be there until the afternoon before she follows Kara back to their bedroom.

She changes into some pyjama’s while Kara does the same before they climb into bed together.

“I feel awful,” Kara groans as she buries her head in Lena’s neck.

“Sleep, darling,” Lena mumbles as she rubs Kara’s back gently, already halfway back to sleep. How she’d managed to get out of bed this morning and shower, she’ll never know. The thought that they’re going to have to get back out of bed in a few hours is not a happy one. Serves them right for drinking during the week. At least her headache is lessening as the drugs she’d taken earlier are finally kicking in.

“You too,” Kara mumbles and it’s the last thing Lena remembers before she falls back asleep.

…

They manage to drag themselves out of bed a few hours later, feeling a lot better than they had this morning and since Kara doesn’t have to go in to work, she goes with Lena instead so she can work on her article there. Lena appreciates the company. She’s still not feeling great but Kara’s presence helps.

Jess gives them a knowing look when they appear at L-Corp just before 2pm, the sunglasses and large coffees in their hands telling her assistant all she needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure fluff and just a little something since I hadn't written any supercorp wives in a while.

“Hey, you’re awake.”

Lena blinks in the harsh light of the hospital room to find Kara sitting beside her bed, a smile so soft on her face that Lena feels her chest fill with warmth.

“Hey,” Lena croaks as she tries to sit up, her wife by her side in an instant to help as she places pillows behind her back so she can get comfortable.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Sore,” Lena says with a laugh which certainly doesn’t help with said soreness. But that thought brings to mind exactly what she’s doing in a hospital and why she’s sore and her eyes are quick to roam the room and she easily finds what she’s looking for.

“Kara…” She breathes, eyes going from Kara to the baby who’s sleeping just feet away.

And not just any baby, _their_ baby.

“Do you want to hold her?”

Lena had held their daughter briefly after she’d given birth before she’d been whisked away and now she wants nothing more than to hold her again.

Except she may be a little scared, she looks so tiny and fragile and cute and Lena’s heart swells at the sight. And at the sight of Kara too, Kara who looks so proud, who’s absolutely beaming, as she steps away to pick up their little girl.

“Do we need to check with a nurse or something? And she’s sleeping, I don’t want to wake her.”

“She’s your daughter, you’re allowed to hold her.”

“Our daughter,” Lena reminds her with a gentle smile and Kara’s smile somehow gets wider.

Lena watches as Kara carefully picks up the baby, adjusting her in her arms before she walks back over to the bed.

“Lena, my beautiful wife and the mother of my child, meet our daughter. Again.”

Lena laughs softly at Kara’s words but then all the breath leaves her lungs as the tiniest and cutest baby Lena  has ever seen is transferred into her arms. She looks so perfect and peaceful, her eyes shut as she sleeps, and Lena didn’t realise it was possible to love something so quickly but the moment she’d laid eyes on her after the delivery, she’d given her whole heart to the baby in her arms in an instant.

Kara slips onto the bed beside her and Lena leans into the weight, into the feeling of family and comfort and home.

“Eleana Alexandra Luthor-Danvers,” Lena says, her head falling to rest on her wife’s shoulder as Kara puts an arm around her. “Ellie.”

They’d begun discussing names as soon as they’d found out they were having a girl and it hadn’t taken them long to choose the perfect name. The last name had never needed to be discussed, they’d decided after they’d gotten married that any future children would receive both their last names. The first and middle names had been a bit harder but they’d quickly settled on those too.

Eleana was a name they’d both liked as soon as it was brought up and the fact that shortened, Ellie, it represents both their families, both El for Kara’s and it sort of sticks with the Luthor family naming each child with a name starting with L.

And her middle name is Alexandra, after Alex of course. They haven’t told Alex that part yet but she knows Alex will try and act cool when they tell her, only to end up crying.

“She’s so beautiful,” Lena says quietly, reverently, as her eyes roam over Ellie’s face.

“Yeah, we made a cute baby.”

Lena can’t help but laugh as she tilts her head up to look at Kara. “You do know that’s not actually how this works right?”

Kara grins back but then her face grows serious for a moment. “We did make her though. Maybe not in the conventional way but our love made her, without the two of us, she wouldn’t exist. So, my love, we did make a cute baby. Dare I say the cutest baby ever.”

Lena knocks her head gently against Kara’s, emotions swelling in her chest. God, she loves this woman. And the baby that’s theirs in her arms. “You’re a sap.”

“Yes I am, my darling wife, but you knew that when you married me though,” Kara says with a wink.

“I did, and I love you more and more for it every day.”

“I’m going to remember you said that the next time you roll your eyes at me when I say something cheesy.”

They’re silent for a moment as both their eyes fall back to their sleeping daughter.

“I can’t believe she’s ours, that she’s finally here,” Kara says softly after a moment and Lena turns her head to find Kara has tears in her eyes. “When we first met, I had no idea things were going to turn out this way but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Neither would I,” Lena says, the warm press of Kara beside her and the gentle weight of the baby in her arms everything she needs right now, everything she’ll ever need.

“Alex, Maggie and Tyler were here earlier,” Kara says a little while later, Lena feeling the tiredness pulling at her again. As much as she’d read about childbirth, she still wasn’t entirely prepared for the reality of it. But she’d had Kara by her side the entire time and that was enough to get her through it. “The guys were here too. I told them to come back later, I didn’t want them to meet our daughter before you officially had.”

“Will they be back soon?”

“I told them to come back this evening. I wouldn’t even tell them her name so it wouldn’t surprise me if they’re here soon.”

“Do you mind if I have a nap first before they get here then?”

“Of course,” Kara says, already out of the bed before she gently takes Ellie from her arms. She’s beginning to regret her words already.

“Wake me if she wakes up?” As tired as Lena is, she doesn’t want to miss anything.

“I will,” Kara promises.

“Will you lay down with me again?” Lena asks, patting the bed beside her. If she can’t hold her baby she at least wants her wife to cuddle her.

“Anything for you, my wonderful wife,” Kara says playfully as she slips back onto the bed and wraps her arms around Lena. She presses a kiss to her head. “Get some rest, I’ll wake you if anything happens.”

Lena snuggles back into Kara as Kara wraps her arms even tighter around her and Lena settles into the warmth of her wife’s embrace. She looks over at their sleeping child, her heart filling with such warmth as her eyes roam over the newest addition to their family. And with that thought in mind, of the family she has right here, and the family that’ll be visiting them soon, she drifts off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that these chapters aren’t in order but this one has mentions of Lena being pregnant so it’s less than nine months before the previous one.

Lena hears movement behind her as she’s doing the dishes so she knows Kara is there, but she doesn’t expect the arms that circle around her waist or the warm body pressing into her back as Kara’s chin comes to rest on her shoulder.

“Aren’t you meant to be helping with the dishes?”

Although, in saying that, Lena definitely would never complain about a hug from her wife and she’d happily do the dishes alone if Kara stayed pressed against her.

“I am, I just wanted to check this picture with you before I post it.”

Of course, Kara has another picture she wants to show her, another picture to post to Instagram.

Lena glances down at the phone she now realises is in Kara’s hand and sees the image on the screen. It’s one just of her, this time, smiling across the table at Kara as they’d eaten breakfast not long ago. She should’ve known that when Kara had taken the photo, this was her intent.

The caption under the photo is what really puts a smile on her face though.

**_Enjoying breakfast with my beautiful wife._ **

“You can post it,” Lena says and Lena can feel the grin on Kara’s face as she presses a kiss to her cheek in thanks.

Kara pulls away from the embrace immediately and while Lena’s disappointed, at least Kara helps with the dishes. They have the whole day to cuddle together, it’s a very rare day where they both have the time off and they plan to spend the whole time just relaxing together.

After the dishes are done, they end up curled together on the couch. Lena picks up her phone to check it (she may have the day off but she could be called in at any time) and while she has no messages from work, she sees the notification that Kara has tagged her in a picture.

Lena opens the app to see the picture, smiling when she reads the caption again. Even on the internet, Kara mostly just refers to her as ‘my wife.’

Kara notices what she’s doing too and she snuggles closer so she can see the phone properly.

Most of the photos Kara posts on her account are of her family (and food) and glancing down at the phone, she smiles again as she sees the photos Kara has posted most recently.

“This one is cute,” Lena says, opening one of Kara and their nephew, a photo that Lena had taken herself. Tyler is sitting in Kara’s lap, grinning, his face covered in chocolate. Kara’s smile is just as big and also just as covered in chocolate.

**_My favorite nephew._ **

“We have the cutest nephew,” Kara says, tilting her head to grin up at Lena. Her hand slips over the rise of Lena’s stomach, where their own baby is growing.

“I have the cutest wife,” Lena adds, jostling Kara’s side, knowing the pout is coming before it even slips onto Kara’s face. “See?” Lena says, leaning forward to press her lips against said pout. “Cute.”

“I have the cutest wife,” Kara counters when they pull apart, reaching over to press a different picture on the phone.

This particular photo is from a charity gala a few months ago, Lena smiling at the camera while Kara is looking at her, a soft smile on her face. The smile is what always catches Lena’s eye, the love that can clearly be seen across her face.

**_At a fundraiser for the Luthor Children’s Hospital with my stunning wife._ **

“You’re wrong,” Lena says, clicking on a different photo that’s incredibly adorable, and a little bit gross.

Kara, her cheeks stuffed full of food, grinning at the camera.

**_Potstickers are the best._ **

Kara laughs. “I should never have posted that.”

“Yes you should have,” Lena says with her own laugh, turning to press a kiss to Kara’s forehead. “It’s adorable.”

“This is a pretty cute photo too,” Kara says, clicking on a different one.

This one is neither of them, a shot of Maggie and Alex instead. They’re sharing a smoothie (Maggie is vegan so a milkshake was out of the question) and it was meant to be a cheesy moment, something that Kara had insisted they do because it’d be funny, but it had ended up being really cute. Maggie and Alex are gazing into each other’s eyes, the love between them as clear as day on their faces.

**_Don’t hate me, Alex, but you guys are cute._ **

“Alex wasn’t happy that I posted that,” Kara laughs. “But it was too good not to.”

Of course, Lena agrees.

They scroll through more of Kara’s pictures and there’s quite a few of them, considering she hasn’t had the app for that long.

All their friends and family make multiple appearances in the photos. There’s one of James, downing shots with Alex by his side at the bar. There’s another of Winn and Lena, talking animatedly together at the game night they still have as often as they can. There’s more of Maggie and Alex too, and of course Tyler, they babysit him as often as they can. There’s some with Eliza and J’onn too, their whole family is spread out across Kara’s Instagram page and as much as Lena didn’t like the idea of the account at the beginning, she loves it now, loves that there’s a place where she can go to see all of these wonderful pictures together.

“This is a good one,” Kara says, clicking on one that Lena is quite fond of too. In saying that, she’s quite fond of most of the photos of the two of them.

But this one especially.

Alex had taken this one, one where they’re curled up, similar to how they are now actually. Neither woman had even realised that this particular photo was being taken, too wrapped up in each other to notice. Kara’s hand is resting on Lena’s stomach, Lena’s hand resting over hers as they look down at her stomach together.

**_My wife and I are expecting a little addition to our family soon._ **

It was the night that they’d told their friends and family that they were expecting their first child. They hadn’t posted the photo immediately, they’d waited until they were ready to announce that they were having a baby together to the world, but this particular photo had been too good not to use, it’s one that Lena had printed and it now sits on her desk too, reminding her of the wonderful life she now has with the wonderful woman by her side.

"This is my favorite," Lena admits, threading her fingers through Kara's.

"Mine too," Kara says with a smile, leaning over to press her lips to Lena's.

They spend the rest of the day together, not doing much, just talking, watching TV, spending time together.

Kara posts another picture that evening, when they're in bed at the end of their day, Kara curled up at her side, both women smiling at the camera.

_**Had the best day with my wife.** _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love one (1) superfamily.
> 
> This chapter is based on an anon prompt from tumblr: "IDK if this would be considered a prompt, but this is one hella funny thought for me. Lena is confused why everyone gave Kara shirts for her bday and they find out they have different statements: If lost pls return to wife, my wife is a CEO what about yours, My wife: smart and badass, etc. and in all of the confusion Alex simply gives Lena one shirt, and it just says, Hi, I'm the wife."

Kara hasn’t stopped grinning all night and Lena can’t help but watch her across the room. It’s been a while since they’ve had the chance to have people over but they couldn’t let their busy lives get in the way of celebrating the anniversary of Kara arriving on earth.

Everyone is here, Alex and Maggie, James and Winn, even Eliza and J’onn, all their family is here to celebrate Kara’s birthday.

“Presents first,” Alex declares after dinner. “Then we can have cake.”

“What!”

“Come on,” Lena says, taking her wife’s hand to pull her over to the coffee table where there’s a stack of presents. “You know you’re dying to know what these presents are.”

Or maybe it’s just her. But this year everyone had been extra secretive about what they were getting Kara. Of course, it comes with the territory of having a superhero as a wife, it becomes a little bit harder to keep her from finding things out, but all the previous years she’s had a clue of what presents their family have gotten her but this year she’s just as in the dark as Kara. That, and the fact that the pile of presents look suspiciously similar to each other, has made Lena curious all night.

Kara settles in beside Lena, almost tucked into her side, while Alex sits on her other side, everyone else gathering on the various couches around the table.

“Me first!” Winn exclaims, pulling his present from the pile and handing in to Kara. “And no x-ray vision!”

On second thought, that may be why Kara doesn’t seem as eager to open the presents since she already knows what they are. Either that, or she just really wants cake, and honestly, that’s more likely.

Kara eagerly pulls the wrapping paper away to reveal a folded up piece of material. She holds up to examine what is now clearly a t-shirt and as Lena catches sight of words written across the front, she can’t help but laugh.

**If lost, please return to my wife.**

Kara laughs, as does everyone else, when she turns it around to show them.

“Me next,” James says, handing over his gift that looks exactly the same as Winn’s, besides the wrapping paper, so Lena thinks she knows what’s coming.

**My wife is a CEO. What about yours?**

Kara rolls her eyes at the obvious theme of the shirts. “Okay guys, I get it. I know I call Lena my wife a lot but can you blame me?” Kara tilts forwards and presses a kiss to the corner of Lena’s mouth. “I have the best wife in the world.”

The next shirt is from J’onn which reads  **My wife is my hero** and then by Maggie’s ( **My wife: smart and badass** ), it’s clear they’re all sticking to the theme.

“Here, sweetie,” Eliza says with a smile as she holds out her present but it’s clear she’s trying not to laugh.

**I have the best wife in the world.**

Wow, even Eliza is in on this.

“And last but certainly not least,” Alex says, picking up the last gift in the pile and handing it to Kara.

Lena’s the only one that leans forward, curious about what this one says.

**I have the greatest sister ever.**

“Alex!” “What!” “That’s not we decided on!” “How could you!”

There’s a chorus of exclamations around the room which only makes it funnier. Clearly she’d gone rogue on this one, even Maggie looks surprised.

“It’s true, I do have the greatest sister ever.” Kara turns to Alex but leans forward, looks around her to where Maggie is perched on the edge of the couch beside her. “Maggie, you’re the best.”

That sets everyone off laughing, except Alex of course.

“If that’s truly how you feel then I guess I should take back the cake I brought.”

It’s a cake they all know Maggie made but Lena decides to keep her mouth shut about that.

“What, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it! I love you! You’re both the greatest sisters ever.”

Kara wraps an arm around Alex and pulls her into her side.

“You’re lucky I love you too,” Alex grumbles but she’s grinning by the end so Lena knows all is forgiven.

Kara grins. “Yes I am.”

“My turn,” Lena says, leaning forward to pull her present for Kara out from under the coffee table. This is something they all helped with, but Lena put it together. She hands the present to Kara, one that’s obviously different from the rest, and it gains Kara’s attention.

Kara takes the present with a smile and unwraps it just as eagerly as she had the others. “Oh,” she says, smoothing her hands over the cover of the book that’s revealed in her lap. She looks up at Lena with tears filling her eyes. “Thank you.”

“Open it,” Lena urges but it’s obvious what it is from the cover. It’s a photo album, one Lena put together to show Kara’s time on earth. “Everyone helped me find the photos.”

It’s full of pictures from Kara’s past, ranging from when she’d first arrived at the Danvers, with pictures with Eliza, Jeremiah and a young Alex, all the way through college, CatCo, and into their life together. It’s everything Lena could find, with the help of everyone currently in this room, Lena only wishes there were photos from Kara’s childhood too.

“Thank you,” Kara says again and Lena leans over and presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “Thank you,” she says again, louder this time, meant for everyone. “For all of this.” She gestures around the room, then to the pile of t-shirts sitting on the coffee table.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Alex says, leaning over the back of the couch to reach for another gift. But instead of passing this one to Kara, she passes it to Lena instead.

Lena frowns down at the package in her hand but the size and shape give her a clue as to what it might be.

**Hi, I’m the wife.**

Kara laughs, as does Lena, as she reads the text across her own shirt. She really should’ve seen something like this coming.

“If this is a hint to stop calling Lena ‘my wife’, it’s not going to happen.”

“Of course it’s not,” Maggie says with a laugh just as Lena leans further into Kara’s side and whispers, “it better not.”

Kara selects one of the shirts, the one from Eliza, and pulls it over top of the clothes she already has on. Half the things written on the shirts are things that Kara has actually said about her in the past (she once called Lena a badass which was surprising because Kara never swears) but my far the most common is the one now written across her chest. In fact, Kara has said that exact phrase this evening already and it’s bound to happen again.

Lena pulls her own shirt over her head because she knows Kara will love it and she’s right, her wife’s smile only grows wider.

“See, I have the best wife in the world.”

Of course she’d say it again.

“What about us, we’re the ones who actually made these for you?”

“I have the best wife and the best family in the world,” Kara amends at Winn’s words.

“Better,” Winn says with a grin.

“Cake time?” Alex cuts in and of course Kara smiles wider at the question.

“Yes!” Kara is off the couch and in the kitchen before anyone can blink causing shouts of “hey, wait for us!” and “we have to sing first!”

They sing and they eat cake and they all spend the next few hours just hanging out together and enjoying the time off. Kara makes Alex put on the shirt she bought her and they get a photo together. Alex steals the shirt Kara had been wearing and gets a photo with Maggie too.

Lena steals the shirt after that and puts it on once everyone has left.

“Hey, that’s mine.”

“It is, but the statement is still true when I wear it since I have the best wife in the world.”

Kara rolls her eyes but steps forward into Lena’s open arms. “Thank you, for today.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” she says, melting into her wife’s embrace. “And it wasn’t just me, everyone helped.”

“I’m still going to say thank you,” Kara says, pressing a kiss to Lena’s forehead. “I love you.”

Every time Kara says those three words, they still fill Lena’s heart.

“I love you, too.”

Kara wears the _I have the best wife in the world_ shirt every chance she gets after that day, so much so that it mysteriously goes missing one day.

(Lena knows it was Alex even though Kara thinks it’s just lost somewhere in their house).

But instead of cluing Kara in on her thoughts, she just buys Kara another shirt, and one for herself too. Kara finds the new shirt that Lena had left on their bed one morning and puts it on and when she finds Lena wearing the same one she grins and laughs and kisses her and Lena knows she’s made the right decision.

(Alex is not happy when she finds out Lena bought Kara another).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very tired and it’s been a long weekend (I met Katie!!) but I wanted to write this anyway as a thanks to all the lovely people I met over the weekend (plus I just had to write something including Katie’s raccoon onesie).
> 
> This was based on the prompt "Kara: [holding up a picture of Lena] Have you seen my wife? Alex: Not since yesterday. Is she missing? Kara: Oh no she’s fine. She’s working right now but I just want people to look at her. Isn’t she perfect? hmmm... maybe a one-shot? please?"

From the amount of text messages and cute pictures Lena has been receiving all morning, she can tell that it’s a slow morning for her wife at CatCo and the DEO. It had taken a few meetings being shuffled around by Jess but she’s managed to get a decent break from work in the middle of the day, long enough to surprise Kara at the DEO and take her out for lunch.

As Lena approaches the middle of the control room, she catches Kara’s words as they drift through the open space.

“Have you seen my wife?”

There’s no doubt in Lena’s mind that there is a picture of herself on the phone that Kara is holding out towards her sister.

“Not since yesterday,” Alex answers, not even looking up but concern and confusion clear in her voice. “Is she okay?”

“Oh no, she’s fine. She’s working right now but I just want people to look at her. Isn’t she perfect?”

Finally  Alex looks up and sees the phone being held in her direction. “Oh my God, Kara. Really? You had me worried for a moment. Can you not go one day without mentioning your wife?”

“But look at her, she’s so cute. How can I not mention her?”

Lena can’t stop the laugh that falls from her lips, cluing the two women into the fact that they’re not alone. It should’ve gotten old by now, Kara always calling her her wife, always talking about her at every chance she gets, but it hasn’t, and it never will, it always just makes Lena’s heart fill with such warmth as she hears Kara talk about her.

Kara spins on the spot, instant beaming smile on her face. “Lena! What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d take you out for lunch. If you’re not too busy that is?”

Alex answers for her, clear relief in her voice. They must be having a _really_ slow morning. “Please take her, she’s slowly driving me insane.”

Kara pouts but that quickly changes to a smile once more as Lena steps forward. She snags Kara’s free hand, threads their fingers together as she presses up on her toes to quickly peck her lips.

“Hi,” Kara smiles. She presses another quick kiss to Lena’s lips before she turns back to Alex. “And don’t you be mean.”

“You’re the one who’s been annoying me all morning.”

“It’s not my fault there’s nothing to do!”

“Do you want to show your wife what photo you were showing me?”

“No!” Kara presses the phone to her chest and Lena knows that’s not a good sign.

“Kara?”

“Yes, dear?”

Lena rolls her eyes at the innocent looking smile Kara is trying to hold on her face. It’s not working. “Do you mind showing me what photo you were showing Alex?”

“I’d rather not.”

An eyebrow raise is all it takes for Kara to break. “In my defense, I think it’s a pretty cute photo.”

“It is,” Alex cuts in and Lena knows that’s _definitely_ not a good sign.

“Darling, what photo of me have you been showing to everyone?”

“Not everyone! Just Alex.”

“Kara.”

“Fine,” Kara acquiesces, pulling the phone away from her chest and holding out the screen towards Lena.

Lena groans when she sees the photo, of course it’s that one.

Lena loves comfortable clothing, it’s something that Kara had discovered about her early in their friendship. Any chance that Lena had to not be wearing a skirt, dress, blazer or heels, she took it.

That meant Kara trying to make her feel comfortable whenever she came over early in their relationship, always having a comfy pair of clothes for Lena to change into if she’d wanted. (And that’s how Lena came to steal Kara’s NCU sweatshirt, that thing is so damn comfortable and she still wears it to this day).

They now have a whole section of their wardrobe dedicated to the comfiest clothes they can find, including a onesie that Kara had bought Lena and Lena had only put it on after Kara had pouted and said she’d look cute. And she’s not sure about the cute thing but it’s definitely incredibly comfortable and she wears it when she wants to feel extra comfy and warm.

But unfortunately, one of those times, she’d let Kara take a photo of her.

A photo Kara has just shown Alex.

“I’m sorry, you just look so cute in this photo! The cutest actually. And I’ve seen puppies, I know what I’m talking about.”

Lena rolls her eyes even as she tries to fight the blush that rises on her cheeks. How do Kara’s words still affect her so much?

“No, look,” Kara continues, pointing at the photo. “Look at those ears on the hood! You definitely make a cute raccoon.”

Alex bursts out laughing.

“What? She does!”

“I’m sure she does, that’s just not a sentence I ever expected you to say.”

“Can we go to lunch now?” Lena cuts in. Mostly so they’ll stop talking about how cute she looks.

“Yes!” Kara says, and it works, any mention of food is always enough to distract her.

“Please keep her for as long as you like.”

“You’re being very mean today.”

“Bring me back some food and maybe I’ll be nicer.”

Kara rolls her eyes but Lena nods. She knows that they must have had a boring morning plus Maggie is away on a conference in Gotham for a few days and Lena has no doubt that Alex is missing her, probably only made worse by Kara’s constant talk about her.

“Come on,” Lena says, taking Kara’s hand again. “We’ll see you later, Alex.”

xxx

“Are you mad that I showed that photo to Alex?” Kara asks later that evening, Lena curled into her side wearing Kara’s old NCU sweatshirt. Lena had thought about putting on the raccoon onesie because she did know how much Kara genuinely liked it but she’d seen Kara’s sweatshirt and decided to wear that instead. It’s still the most comfortable thing she owns.

“No,” Lena says, placing the book down she’d been reading and snuggling further into her side. “I can’t be mad that you think I’m cute enough to show pictures of me to your sister.”

“Of course I think you’re cute,” Kara says, twisting her head around and pressing a kiss to the tip of Lena’s nose.

Lena laughs and crinkles her nose which prompts Kara to do it again.

“I think you’re pretty cute too.”

“Of course you do, I’m the cutest,” Kara grins.

“I thought that was me?”

Kara pauses for a moment, a crinkle appearing on Kara’s forehead as she pretends to think. “You’re the cutest but I’m the second cutest?”

Lena laughs as she leans forward and kisses Kara, on the lips this time. “Never mind. You’re definitely the cutest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, once again, that these aren’t in any particular order, they are just snapshots into the life of married Kara and Lena. Thanks for reading <3

“Is there anything I can get you?”

“Darling, I’m fine.”

“Do you need any more pillows? Are you warm enough? I can get you more blankets?” Kara doesn’t even pause to let Lena answer as she rambles on. “Are you thirsty? Or hungry? Or I can give you a foot rub? Or would you like a book? Please, tell me what you need.”

“I’m fine, really,” Lena smiles at her wife, even if Kara herself looks worried.

“But the doctor said you need to rest.”

Lena laughs as she gestures to her surroundings, the bed she’s laying in piled high with blankets and pillows as she’s propped up amongst them. “I am resting.” She holds out her hand towards Kara. “Come here.”

“Is there something you want? Anything? Really. I’ll fly anywhere to get you whatever you want.”

“Can I tell you what I really want?”

Kara nods earnestly, already looking ready to fly out the window as soon as Lena says the word. “What I really want is cuddles with my wife.”

Kara huffs out a breath. “Lena, I can get you anything, I just want you to be comfortable.”

“I haven’t been comfortable in months,” Lena says, looking down at her large stomach, much larger than even she imagined she’d become while being pregnant. But she’s due any day now, knows their daughter is about ready to come out.

Kara looks concerned again but that’s not what Lena wants. “Please, all I want is to be close with you.”

Kara smiles as she deflates. “Sorry, I’m just worried.”

“I know, but the doctor said there’s nothing to worry about, I just need to rest, and I’d very much like to do that with my wife by my side.”

Kara makes no protests this time as she climbs onto the bed beside Lena, settles against her side. “Is this okay?”

Lena leans into her wife’s embrace, into the warmth and comfort of her body and it’s everything she needs right now. “This is perfect.”

“My beautiful wife and my beautiful daughter,” Kara says, gently soothing her hand over Lena’s stomach. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

Lena threads her fingers through Kara’s so they rest on her stomach together. “Me too.”

xxx

“Lena!” Kara whole face splits into a beaming smile as she sees her. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I surprise my lovely wife at work?” Lena asks, leaning in once she’s close enough to press her lips to Kara’s cheek.

“Of course you can,” Kara says, voice soft now, as she leans into Lena’s embrace. “I-“ Kara cuts herself off, her eyes going to something behind her. Lena turns and sees nothing, until a moment later when Superman flies through the balcony door and Lena knows who’s taken her wife’s attention. In a blur she’s gone, across the room, and Lena watches as Kara crashes into Clark, almost tackling him in a hug.

Lena smiles as they step apart and she makes her way over to them, she’s chosen a good day to visit Kara if she gets to see Clark too.

“It’s good to see you,” Lena hears Clark say as she gets closer. He looks up and sees her approaching, switches his attention to her. “And it’s good to see you too, Lena. How are you?”

“I’m good thank you, and yourself?” Lena asks, stepping into Clarks open arms, accepting a hug from the man who she’d thought would never accept her into his family and yet here he is, still offering the same warm hug as he did when he found out she was dating Kara.

“I’m good too thanks. What are you doing here?”

Kara jumps in to answer this one, beaming grin back on her face. “My lovely wife came to visit me at work.”

Clark turns back to Lena with a roll of his eyes. “She still only refers to you as her wife, never by name, I see.”

Kara had called her Lena not five minutes ago actually and that had been strange to hear. It happens, from time to time, but the word ‘wife’, and pet names on occasion, are still used much more often. Lena’s about to correct him, only because Kara is pouting from being teased, but an excited shout from across the room gains all their attention.   

“Superman!”

Lena can’t help but smile as Winn hurries across the room, a smile to rival Kara’s on his face as he accepts the hug that Clark offers.

“Step back, Schott, it’s my turn,” Alex says next and Winn reluctantly lets go and moves to stand beside Lena, making room for Alex to have her own hug.

Lena nudges Winn in the side and nods her head towards Clark with an eyebrow raised and a smirk. They all know about Winn’s crush on Superman, even Clark knows, but it’s still fun to tease Winn as she watches his cheeks go red.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asks.

“I was flying by on the way home from a job and I thought I’d stop by and see my favourite cousin,” he answers, turning to Kara. “I’ve missed you.”

Kara gives Clarks’ arm a gentle nudge with her elbow as she smiles. “I missed you too. Lena and I are going to come and visit for a weekend soon, we promise, we just need to find sometime we’re both free, that you and Lois are too.”

“Lois would love that, so would I,” Clark smiles.

Kara steps back into Lena’s side, threads their fingers together as they all continue to catch up, J’onn joining them too and Lena can’t help but think about the family that is around her.

When Lillian had first found out that Lena and Kara were dating, she was not happy. She tried to convince Lena that it was a bad idea, that it’d only lead to trouble and that a Super and a Luthor could never be happy together. And then they’d gotten engaged, then married, and Lena is glad her mother was back in prison by the time that had happened because she didn’t need another talk about how it would never work out between them, how a Super and a Luthor would just never work together, how they could never be family.

But look at them now.

She has a wonderful family, including _two_ Supers. She has a loving wife, two great sister-in-laws, a cousin-in-law (if that’s even a thing, Kara says it is), two men who are like her brothers and another who is like a father and Eliza who has been more like a mother than Lillian ever was. She has this whole kind, loving family that is separate from the Luthor’s that adopted her. She may share their name, their DNA, but they’re not family like the people around her.

“I assume you all want to go to the all-you-can-eat buffet around the corner for lunch? We can text Maggie and James too, see if they’re free.” Lena asks, after they’ve all done their catching up.

She should’ve been expecting it, but it still surprises her when strong arms wrap around her and she’s pulled into a crushing hug. Lena laughs as she turns in the embrace so she can hug Kara back. “I assume that’s a yes.”

“I have the best wife in the world!” Kara exclaims, lifting Lena off the ground in her enthusiasm, prompting Lena to wrap her arms around Kara tighter.

“I think you’ll find that _I_ have the best wife in the world,” Clark says and Lena finds herself back on the ground as Kara turns to stare at Clark.

Lena laughs. “Darling, he’s just teasing you,” she says, pulling Kara back around to face her. They don’t need another argument like that, Alex and Kara are bad enough as it is.

“I heard that,” Kara and Clark say at the same time, turning to face Alex and Lena didn’t hear her say anything but she’s sure Alex mumbled something about Maggie actually being the best wife in the world.

“Lunch?” Winn prompts and Lena regrets teasing him earlier because he just saved them from more arguments as they all nod in agreement.

Kara’s hand finds her way into Lena’s as they all leave the DEO together, laughing about something that Lena’s barely paying attention to at the moment because she can feel that warm feeling bubbling in her chest again, the one she associates with love and happiness, of comfort and the family she’s found.

Her beautiful wife, who presses even closer as they walk, is the reason she’s found a loving place where she belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short and sweet because I hadn't written any supercorp wives in a while.

Lena wakes slowly, blinks into consciousness, and she can tell by the light in the room that it’s still night out. The room is half lit by the soft glow from Kara’s bedside lamp, not the usual light that’s just starting to peak through their curtains when her alarm usually wakes her.

A soft scratching sound registers in her mind, and she knows that’s what woke her, the sound familiar, but one she’s more used to hearing during the day.

“I’m sorry, go back to sleep,” Kara says softly from above her, and Lena tilts her head to find her wife sitting up beside her, looking down at her over the book in her hand.

“Nightmare?” Lena asks, sitting up herself.

Kara nods. “I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

Lena leans into Kara’s side, tips her head so it’s resting on Kara’s shoulder. “You should’ve woken me.”

“I didn’t want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. See?” Kara tilts the sketch book sideways so Lena can see it properly. Kara draws a few more quick lines on the paper to finish the drawing and with a flourish of her wrist, she signs the bottom with her name. “My beautiful wife, fast asleep. How was I meant to wake you when you looked like this?”

Lena lets out a quiet laugh as she examines the paper in front of her, admires the sketch Kara has done of her. She knows that if she were to flick through the book that’s in Kara’s hand, she’d find more than half the drawings would be of her. She turns her head, presses a kiss to Kara’s shoulder. “You still should’ve woken me.”

Kara turns, dislodging Lena from her side as she puts the sketchbook on the bedside table. She switches off the lamp and then settles back into Lena’s side, this time with them both lying down.

Kara’s head is now pillowed on her shoulder and Lena puts her arm around her back, holds her close. “Are you okay?”

“I am now,” Kara says, voice soft. “Go back to sleep.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to sleep? If not, we can get up. We could watch a movie and eat some of the leftover pie in the fridge?”

Kara presses her face into Lena’s neck. “What I really want now is to cuddle with my wife.”

“Okay.” Lena turns and presses a kiss to Kara’s forehead and she feels Kara melt even further into her.

“Thank you.”

“Always. Wake me if you need me?”

Kara nods.

Lena trails her hand gently up and down Kara’s back as she feels her grow sleepy against her. Lena is tired herself, but she wants to wait until Kara falls asleep, wants to make sure her wife is okay, she knows how bad the nightmares can get.

Eventually Kara’s breathing evens out and Lena lets sleep take her too, comfortable with the knowledge that Kara is safe and sound asleep in her arms.

xxx

“That’s my wife!”

The shout across the bar has Lena grinning, even as she nervously steps up to the microphone. Karaoke, especially in a crowded bar, is really not her thing. But everyone, even James, had gotten up and sung a song, and one smile and “please?” from Kara, and she was powerless to say no.

Even after all this time, she still finds it hard to say no to Kara’s wide eyes and beautiful smile.

There are cheers from the rest of her friends too, her family, as she waits for the song to start playing.

As soon as she’d seen the song on the list, she knew she had to sing it. It’s one of Kara’s favourites, and even if it’s the wrong time of the year, it’s the middle of June, she still knows Kara will love it.

And she’s right, as soon as the opening music to “All I Want for Christmas Is You” starts playing, Kara woops loudly again, grin so bright that Lena almost forgets to start singing.

But she does, and even if she’s not very good, loud clapping and shouts still come from her friends, and from a few other enthusiastic members of the crowd.

Lena mostly watches Kara as she sings, the words for her, but she does look around at the rest of their family too, likes seeing how happy they are on this night out together. Winn looks like he’s enjoying the song choice almost as much as Kara is. Alex and Maggie look amused, but Lena can see Alex whispering something in Maggie’s ear and she’d bet her considerable fortune on the fact the Alex is singing the song quietly to Maggie. James looks amused too, and the whole view just makes her heart swell with the family they’ve created together as she keeps singing, her eyes falling back on Kara.

If it were Kara singing this song, she’d be dancing across the stage, really getting into the song, like she had with her own. But Lena just stands behind the microphone and sings, dancing is for when she gets to slow dance with Kara at parties, for when the’re alone in their home and the radio is blasting and she gets to dance around the kitchen with her wife, both of them looking ridiculous, but they’re having too much fun to care.

The song ends with more loud cheers and Lena directing all the “you’s” at Kara. Kara’s grinning up at her and Lena grins back again, can’t help it, even as her cheeks grow red at the ridiculous noise her friends are making.

“That’s my wife!” Kara shouts again as she makes her way off the stage and back to them. They thankfully quiet down as she approaches and someone else steps up to sing, taking the spotlight away from her.

“That was amazing!” Kara says, engulfing Lena in a hug as soon as she’s close enough.

“You just liked the song,” Lena says with a wink and Kara grins again.

“Here,” Alex says, holding out a glass towards her. “I think you deserve this.”

Lena gratefully accepts the drink, takes a sip before she places the glass down at the table where she’d been sitting before.

“You were really good,” Kara says quietly, as the others turn their attention to the guy who’s singing now, whose voice is much better than hers was.

“Thank you.”

Lena tilts her head up and Kara gets the idea and she leans forward for a kiss. Kara screws up her face as she pulls away a moment later though. “You taste like scotch.” She pauses, thinks for a moment, shrugs, then presses forward again. “I don’t care.”

Lena laughs into the kiss, leans into the feeling of her wife pressed against her. The kiss doesn’t last long though, Lena all too aware that they’re in a public place, and that any kiss that goes on for more than a few seconds will have one of their friends shouting “get a room!” at them.

Kara pouts when Lena pulls away, so Lena places another quick kiss to her lips. “Later, darling, I promise. But first, I’m sure you no doubt what to sing again.”

“Yes!” Kara grins. She turns to Alex even as she’s still wrapped in Lena’s arms. “Duet?”

“Can I say no?” Alex asks.

“Nope.”

A few songs later and it’s time from Alex and Kara to sing, so Kara leaves the place from where she’d been tucked against Lena’s side, Alex from her position against Maggie, and they both head to the stage.

And then Kara starts to sing and it’s Lena’s turn to shout, “That’s my wife!”

Kara’s grin is so beautiful that it makes any embarrassment that she feels from her friends laughing at her worth it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired from [this](https://twitter.com/cmndrlex/status/1041080356299059200?s=21) tweet, so thanks Sarah for sending it to me!

Lena has to bite her lip to stop herself from grinning too wide, the sight in front of her just too adorable for words. She knows her wife is cute, has always known that, but this is something else entirely. And if Kara wasn’t currently dressed as Supergirl, she’d walk over to Kara and tell her exactly that.

And probably kiss her too, because did she mention her wife is adorable?

Everyone knows that Lena is married to Kara, but very few people are privy to the knowledge that Lena is also married to Supergirl.

And that’s something that can’t get out, too many lives depend on that secret.

So it means when they’re in public, when Kara is in her suit, they have to “tone down the heart eyes”, as Winn puts it.

No one can know they’re together, no one can put two and two together and come up with ‘Kara Danvers is Supergirl’.

Everyone knows that Supergirl and Lena are friends, which makes their interactions a bit easier, it means they can act friendly towards each other, just not _too_ friendly.

At the beginning, there’d been some rumours going around that something may be going on between Supergirl and Lena, but those rumours were quickly quashed when it came out that Kara and Lena were dating. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind how Kara and Lena felt about each other, the “heart eyes” Winn talks about seen plain as day splashed across the front page of tabloid magazines.

So that put an end to any rumours about Supergirl and Lena, and no one luckily made the connection between Kara and Supergirl.

They still need to be careful in public together, it would be dangerous for a lot of people if their secret was to come out.

Which is why Lena has to stay quiet right now, and not react to her dorky wife dancing across the room, surrounded by a group of sick kids.

They’re both at the Luthor Family Children Hospital, something they both do whenever they get the chance, the kids always love it when they visit.

(The kids love it when Kara visits too, as Lena’s wife, because her wife is just as kind and loving (and fun) with or without the suit).

Since they haven’t had the chance to visit the kids for a few weeks, they’d both decided to take the afternoon off so they could visit the children together.

Well, not _together,_ but at the same time, a treat for the kids.

They’d arrived separately, Lena taking her car and Kara flying. Even though the press don’t know about most of her visits to the hospital (it’s all about the kids, and she wants the kids to know she genuinely cares about them too, she’s not just using them for publicity) they still don’t arrive together, no point adding fuel to the fire that is the few rumours that pop up from time to time that say something is in fact going on between Supergirl and Lena.

Plus, they both know how much the kids love seeing Supergirl fly by the hospital before she lands, Kara always putting on a little show for them.

The nurses have gathered all the kids in the play room where Lena and Kara always spend time with them.

(There are a few kids too sick to move, and both Lena and Kara always make a point to go and visit each and every one of them, to spend time with them, because she knows it always makes their days when they do).

They’d done that earlier, and now they’re both back in the main room, and it had been music that had captured Lena’s attention from where she was colouring with a few of the kids.

And now the sight in front of her is honestly something else.

Lena knows that if anyone were to look over at her now, they’d find her looking at Supergirl with so much genuine adoration that they’d no doubt wonder if something is going to between them. As it happens though, Kara has captured the attention of the entire room, adults and children alike.

And boy are the children having fun, watching Supergirl dance.

And sing too.

Lena doesn’t know the words, doesn’t recognise the song, but Kara does, and so do a few of the kids that join in singing as more kids flock to Supergirl’s side.

The ones she’d been colouring with stand to join Kara too, and soon they’re having their own dance party in the middle of the room.

Lena laughs, and so do a few of the kids, when Kara starts waving her hands while dancing and, is that the sprinkler? Her wife is even more of a dork than she thought.

A few kids copy her and Lena quickly takes her phone out to video this moment, wants Kara to be able to watch this later and see just how much the kids are enjoying this, how much she’s made their day and how genuinely happy they all are right now.

(And she herself wants to be able to watch this moment again too, watch her wife laugh and joke around with the children, watch how utterly cute Kara is as she grins and dances with the kids around her).

Kara looks up and catches her eye and she grins even wider as she gestures for her to join them. Lena shakes her head but she knows Kara is up to something when Kara leans down and speaks to a young girl beside her, gesturing at Lena as she does.

Lena watches as the girl then makes her way over to her and Lena thinks she knows what Kara is up to.

“Supergirl wants you to dance with us too.”

Kara’s playing dirty with getting this kid to ask her. She looks down at the little girl, wide-eyed and hand held out towards her, and it’s really not fair. There’s no way she can say no to the face.

Lena takes the girl’s hand with a smile and is led over to where the rest of the kids are dancing as a new song starts to play.

Lena joins in, because the kids are having too much fun for her not to, and even if she feels slightly self-conscious, Kara’s smile helps.

So Lena dances, mirroring Supergirl’s moves because it’s easier than making up her own, and the kids copy them too, and it really is the most adorable sight, the kids all smiling and happy, as they dance together.

(Lena makes a note to look into throwing some sort of party for the kids sometime in the near future, seeing how much fun they’re having, and she knows she can get Supergirl to make an appearance there too).

Kara grins over at her as they continue to dance and she looks so goddamn happy, so carefree, so in her element, that it cracks something warm in her chest that spreads to fill her up. She loves her wife so much, and she can’t wait until they’re alone tonight so she can tell her just that.

xxx

“Look what I took today,” Lena says later that night, after they’d finally said goodbye to the kids and are back at home.

(There’d been much protesting and Lena and Supergirl had promised they’d both come back soon).

Kara laughs when Lena tilts her phone so she can see the screen, can see herself dancing in her full Supergirl suit, cape and all, surrounded by kids. It’s the look on their faces that gets them both, and you can clearly see how much the children love Kara, how much they’re enjoying their time dancing with her.

“You all are adorable, you know that, right?”

Kara laughs again. “I think I remember someone else adorable joining us on the dance floor too.”

“Yeah?” Lena smirks.

“Yeah, my wife, maybe you know her? Brown hair, gorgeous green eyes, beautiful smile, great dancer-“

Lena cuts her off with a laugh. “Ok, now I know you’re lying.”

“I would never lie about something like that, you’re the best dancer I’ve ever seen!”

Lena laughs again. “I’d be lying if I said the same thing about you.”

Kara gasps, hand flying to her chest. “Are you saying I’m not a good dancer?”

“I never said that.”

“But it was implied.”

“Darling, I’m sorry,” Lena grins. “But no one with dance moves like yours can be called the best dancer. The cutest dancer or the dorkiest dancer maybe…”

Lena trails off when Kara pouts but it quickly morphs into a smile when Lena leans over and presses a kiss to her wife’s downturned lips.

Kara looks down at the phone still in Lena’s hand as the video starts again and children laughing can be heard clearly through the speaker.

“I kind of want one.”

Lena frowns. “One what?”

Kara bites her lip, looking nervous, and Lena’s not sure what’s brought about the sudden change. “A baby.”

Lena gasps, that’s the last thing she’d thought Kara would say. They’ve talked about kids in the past, both before and after they’d gotten married, but it was always something that felt like it was in the future, never something that’d be so close to the present.

But Lena knows what Kara means, that she wants a baby, _now_.

Lena pauses, thinks about it herself. She’s always known she wants kids with Kara, wants to expand their family. So why not now? It may be tricky, with both their jobs, but it always will be, so why wait for something they both want?

Lena breathes out, a smile falling onto her lips. “Me too.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Really? I mean, I know we’ve talked about it before but seeing the kids today, really made me realise how much I want a kid, now, with you.”

Lena nods. “I want a baby too.”

“Really?” Kara repeats and Lena’s not surprised when Kara’s eyes fill with tears.

Lena nods and because Kara is crying, her eyes begin to water too.

“Are you sure? We talked about you being the one to have the baby when we wanted one, and that’s a big thing, so if you’re not ready or not sure-“

Lena takes Kara’s hand between her own. “I’m sure about anything with you”

A happy laugh falls from Kara’s lips. “Are we really going to do this? Have a kid?”

Lena’s laughing now too. “Yes.”

Kara grins. “I have the best wife in the-“

Lena cuts Kara off with a kiss, knows where that sentence is going. _She_ has the best wife in the world, one she knows is going to also make the best mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Ellie came to be!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this, left kudos, or a comment, you guys are the best! I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
